


Security field

by akaichar



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Discipline, Dom Merlin (Kingsman), Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Harry Hart
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaichar/pseuds/akaichar
Summary: 为了满足控制需求与调整自身状态，梅林有个不为人知的爱好。而他不知道，加拉哈德同样有一个。
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

01，  
除他之外的最后一位客人也离席而去。

店内工作人员开始有条不紊收拾餐具，只剩下一道甜品未上，主厨端着点心盘绕出开放式厨房，无须侍应生指引也知晓他落座的角落，他向来选择那一处毗邻雕花樱桃木隔断的一角，预约同一个时间段与同一个座位，主厨经过数个方桌，顺着餐厅的过道走到尽头，男人正低着头，一如既往翻阅手中的平板电脑，他的工作一定很繁重，主厨想，否则他不会每次都紧皱眉头。

“先生，打扰了，这是最后一道甜品，树莓可可酥皮挞。”主厨将骨瓷瓷盘摆上餐桌，男人收起平板电脑，抬起头与主厨交换眼神，沉稳脸庞浮现礼貌的微笑，等到对方的身影从视野中离开，他才执起餐叉，饱含巧克力与果香的酥脆口感令他感到满意，长时间紧锁的眉头舒展些许。

梅林是这家法式餐厅的熟客，他喜欢规律与充满条理的事物，这一点在他的行事风格上也有所体现，他会根据星期数挑选对应的领带，在固定的时间点去金士曼的休息间摄入糖分为大脑供能，他喜欢将生活中的一切打理的仅仅有条，所处的法式餐厅也是所做事项中的其中一环，他只会在特定的日子里将它安排进行程。

他从衣帽架取下深褐的纯羊毛呢绒大衣，皮制手提包被夹在腋下，甫一推开大门，伦敦深秋的风便迎面而来，他走出店门一路朝南，直到裸露的双手被秋风刮到骨节处泛着微红，他才在一道装潢低调的门前停下，服务生很快由内拉开沉重的门扉，与先前的一家餐厅相同，他显然也是这家店的熟客，一位中年男子站在前台后方，深色头发整齐后梳，在看到走进的梅林时他的脸上展露出标准的营业笑容。

“您一如既往的准时，先生。”他看向墙上的石英钟表，指针刚过九点不久。

“只是我的习惯，我想你仍旧依照要求替我安排好？”

“当然，我很清楚您的习惯。”前台用双手递去一枚类似票夹的物品，巴掌大的矩形皮革的边角印着金色的数字编号，梅林扫一眼熟悉的字符串，神情流露出些许满意神色，他朝前台点点头，梅林并不知道对方的姓名，他选择这家俱乐部的原因包含这里注重私隐。他们采用会员制，个人信息只有极少数可信的管理人员所知，因此几乎全部的工作人员都不知道踏进大门的顾客姓甚名谁，成为会员所需要缴纳的高额费用一部分成为他们的薪水，因而他们的服务态度与素养堪称一流，大部分顾客也并不想同他们建立过多联系，索性双方便彼此不以姓名相称。

“先生，主管托我见到您的话向您咨询一件事。”前台语带犹豫，他也鲜少接收这样的要求，这实在是有些不符合规定，但上司的话必须要传达。

梅林用眼神示意他继续说下去，前台从他的脸上读不出任何情绪，只好硬着头皮继续往下说：“他让我询问您可否增加预约的次数，相对的，我们愿意为您提供相应折扣，并免除下一年的会员费。”

“为什么？他应当不是个喜欢过问顾客生活的人。”梅林知道那费用是一笔不小的数目。

“您也清楚有些Sub来这多少是因为您，这儿有一位极其优秀Dom的传闻不胫而走。”

“所以他想让我帮助你们提高口碑，”梅林接下他的话，表情依旧沉稳，“你们不会想失去一名常客，仅仅是因为传闻。”

“抱歉，是我僭越了，还请您不要放在心上。”

前台明了梅林话中含义，他躬身致歉，梅林点点头便走进电梯，打开皮夹取出一张哑黑的卡片放上感应处，门边表示楼层的数字亮起，电梯门在八层打开，他轻车熟路左转又右转，来到廊道尽头处的零零五号房间，将卡片插进电子锁。

他旋开门把，这房间类似于酒店高级套间，装潢风格像北欧与意大利风格的结合体，玄关旁是衣帽间与盥洗室，浴室玻璃的雾化按钮在房间外也有设置，显然是为了满足不同人的趣味。宽敞的落地窗正对玄关方向，此刻被拉上的深色窗帘遮蔽，东侧是一张尺寸宽敞的双人床，整洁铺开的被褥与铺满房间的地毯是同样的绛紫色，玻璃橱柜占据西侧大部分墙面，橱柜呈嵌入式，各式各样的道具整齐陈列其中，口塞、假阳具、皮鞭、缚绳、乳夹之类的常见道具一应俱全，还按照梅林的个人习惯与喜好添置了一些东西，一座黑色皮革长沙发位于房间偏向方向，旁边有一张漆成深色的胡桃木茶几，上面放着干净的烟灰缸，东南侧角落甚至还有个简单的吧台，室内面积与高昂的费用相配，宽广到有些奢侈。

梅林把门合上，打开鞋柜，从最底层取出一双经典牛津款式的皮鞋换上，那是他在这个房间里专用的皮鞋，既为了室内整洁，也为了保持距离感，他来到这并非寻求激烈的性爱，他没有固定的Sub，也不想跟谁缔结长期关系，他是这家俱乐部的资深客户，他多花了些钱，让这间房间成为他的专属，即便如此他也没在这儿留下多少个人物品。

梅林把这里当作一个各取所需的空间，他认为来到这里的Sub和Dom同样，为了暂时遗忘现实生活，找寻另一个身份，寻求短暂的全心投入，梅林清楚他的工作性质注定他无法拥有一段稳定的长期关系，若没有顾客的特殊要求，这家俱乐部的主要营业方式是匿名配对，Dom与Sub并不相识，双方能得到的关乎对方的信息只有提前发到他们邮箱的注意清单，那上面会列出对方的避讳事项，通常还有喜好清单，但梅林不向俱乐部要求列出喜好的那一半，他更喜欢自己摸索。

梅林不认识会在房间里出现的Sub，面前赤裸跪在房间中央地毯上的男人自然也被涵盖在这条准则之中。

他未着寸缕，身型约莫六英尺，深棕色短发微卷，柔软发梢落在眼罩上沿，羔羊皮制成的眼罩款式精湛，内边细绒紧紧贴合面颊，完全隔绝住视线，这也是梅林的习惯之一，他会在注意清单里附上几条进入这间房的准则，只有完全接受他要求的Sub才会完成邀约手续。

梅林要求他的房间只被允许在他的预约时间前一个小时到半个小时之间进入，造访者需要依照要求清洁身体，除去包括内裤在内的所有衣物，戴上他所准备的眼罩，跪在地毯上等待，这是第一道筛查。

眼前的人显然完成的很好，梅林的目光在他身上梭巡，男人的皮肤白皙，晒痕不明显，有保持健身的习惯，肌肉紧实但不突出，年龄应当同自己相仿，隐约可见几道相当陈旧的疤痕，俱乐部的花销决定这里的常客非富即贵，梅林猜测对方可能是有过服役经验的军官，过去的经历或是现在收入与压力同等可观的工作是他位于这里的原因。

梅林轻吐一口气，适时制止职业令他养成的习惯性揣测怀疑，他没遮掩从进门开始发出的响动，制造适当的声响是给与视觉之外信息的良好手段，梅林把手提包放在沙发上，站在扶手边调整呼吸：“你做的很好，我们有个不错的开始。”

梅林的声音比平时要沙哑沉稳，近日超过负荷的工作是主要缘故，特工被大量外派，即便部门人手众多，有时他也不得不同时关注好几个特工的任务情况，只因他是最好的那一个，而身处这间房时他握有绝对的掌控权，作为Dom，他依旧不差。

“谢谢，先生。”他略带犹豫停顿一瞬才简短回应，梅林觉得他的声线有些熟悉，出乎梅林预料的是他的口音有着出自东区的显著特点，梅林原以为他会说一口标准的女王音，但他的声音与体型依旧在梅林偏爱的范畴之内。

“拒绝滴蜡和穿孔，以及不接受在可见区域留下痕迹。”梅林回忆邮件内容，他抗拒的这些恰巧也不在梅林的喜好范围。

他稍昂起下颌表示肯定，身体依旧紧绷，好看的小腿曲线埋在厚实地毯里，双手稳稳背在身后，一手在背后托着手肘，这姿势让他挺起前胸，显得自信又从容不迫。

梅林几乎是充满愉悦的笑了，嘴角无声上浮，如梅林所说，他们有个不错的开始，或许今晚要比想象中有趣很多，梅林在沙发上坐下，一手搁上扶手，梅林取出平板电脑，身体后仰舒适地靠进沙发，对方戴着眼罩，因此梅林没有招手，只是对着他的方向下达命令。

“过来，使用你的膝盖。”

茶几在沙发另一侧，房间中央有一片只铺着地毯的空旷区域，灯管嵌进吊顶四边，在梅林进入时它们已被打开，投射鹅黄的暖色光线，他与沙发只有数米的距离，他依照梅林的话膝行，身前阴茎轻轻晃动，上半身依旧挺的笔直，到达沙发前方时，梅林伸手按住他的肩膀，他在梅林手掌的指引下来到梅林左侧腿边，面颊传来的触感让他知道那是一条西裤。

“很好。现在你可以放松双手，找个更舒服的姿势。”梅林把平板搁在腿上，右手调整眼镜位置后触上屏幕，一份报告显示在屏幕上，那是梅林来时的路上传送到移动终端的紧急申请，内容关于下周任务中特工们所用到的特殊道具，文件开头写明是来自亚瑟的授意，这让梅林不得不分出一点时间去处理。

“我们现在不开始吗？先生。”他放下手臂，紧绷多时的肩膀得以放松，他按照梅林的要求提前抵达了房间，准备所花费的时间并不长，排查房间安全性花费的时间则更短，他的职业习惯令他在黑暗中也能估算时间流逝，他知道自己戴上眼罩后约莫经过一刻钟才听到门外脚步声响，只要他想，长时间维持标准跪姿并不是难事，但他乐意放松自己，他在进入Sub的状态时便是全然享受与往常不同的情景，他愿意去尝试放下警惕心，哪怕他已经很长一段时间没法完全做到，不用再主导自身行动的短暂时刻仍令他感到轻松。

“是的，我有一份紧急的工作报告需要现在处理，我想你愿意稍作等待。”梅林的手指抚上他的下巴，轻轻抬起他的下颚，他知道梅林的视线正落在他脸上，他发出一声含糊的咕哝，熟悉的情绪表达方式让梅林很快察觉到他的少许不满，却奇妙的令人感到喜爱。

“我不认为这是一句询问。”他不卑不亢的说道，巧妙的在此时省去对梅林的称呼。

梅林眯起眼睛打量他，似是在重新评估他表现出的个性特征，预料外的不驯令发展朝往另一个方向，梅林收紧手指握住他的下颌：“这的确不是一句询问，看来你不喜欢安静靠着大腿，我会给你找点乐子。”

“这正是我来这里的目的，”等到梅林的手指松开钳制，他对着梅林的方向露出微笑，分明隔着眼罩，他却似乎知道梅林在哪似的，“你很出名。”

“是吗？”梅林不置可否，眼前的微笑有种怪异的熟悉，梅林打量他被眼罩遮蔽住一半的脸庞，花费数十秒辨认既视感的来源，他的脸庞轮廓与加拉哈德极其相似，若非他的发色和口音都与哈利不尽相同，梅林几乎要认为跪在他脚边的Sub是自己共事数十年的同事，梅林的脑海中浮现出哈利那张彬彬有礼有时却能令人咬牙切齿的脸庞，为自己的设想感到失笑，“传闻不可信。”

“我正考量这一点。”他偏了偏头，保持双膝落地的姿势却显得分外闲适，梅林也露出笑意，如果他没有戴眼罩，他能分辨出那表情蕴含的危险性，他感到肩膀被拍了两下，他知道那意思是让他等待。

梅林遇见过不少桀骜不驯的Sub，一部分人与大部分初次经验者会被梅林的要求清单所吓住，也有些Sub刻意不遵照梅林的要求，怀抱的抗拒心态在离开时无一不消失殆尽，这家俱乐部有个优秀Dom的传闻不少功劳出自与此。

梅林打开玻璃橱柜，挑选出几样道具回到沙发，梅林俯下身去抚摸他的臀部，手指向两侧掰开臀瓣由上而下审视，一根手指无预兆地钻进体内，他的呼吸凌乱一瞬，梅林用手指按压几下肠道，抽出时指腹带着明显的粘稠液体。

“看来你有遵照我的要求给自己做准备，”梅林满意的说，拿起手边的物件，“我打算先封住你口尖舌利的嘴。”

他依旧抬着下颌，似是从容等待一切或将来临的事物，梅林拿起的是一只口塞，他任由梅林用金属圆环撑开他的口腔，两指宽的皮带在脑后收紧，梅林将卡扣调整到合适位置固定，黑色皮革包裹他的脸颊，相较于充气式的球体口塞，梅林更喜欢使用这一种款式，两根手指伸进口腔按住他的舌苔，刚才进入他身体的正是其中一根，他尝到自己的味道，梅林夹住他的舌头，玩弄一会那块软肉，直到手指完全被唾液打湿。

“接下来我要往你的屁股里塞一点东西，作为你给自己做好准备的奖励，”梅林听到另外一声含糊的咕哝，梅林惩戒性轻拍他的臀部示意他保持安静，“转过身，趴跪在地上。”

他喘了几口气，吞咽下积攒的唾液，不知是兴奋还是紧张，他背对着梅林趴在地毯上，梅林欣赏一会他光裸背脊的好看弧线。

“臀部抬高。”

过于羞耻的命令让他犹豫了一会，在梅林打算采取措施之前他将脸埋进小臂，膝盖往前挪动些许伸直大腿，这姿势叫他暴露在梅林眼前，梅林取过一根硅胶制成的假阳具，尺寸中规中矩，黑色表面布满细小凸起，它被涂满润滑剂，顶端在他的穴口做出告知般停留数秒，梅林握着底部，缓慢却笃定的将它一寸寸塞进他的体内，直到仅仅露出底座部分。

他感到无机质的物体挤开括约肌，一点点分开肠肉侵入身体，他紧绷着身体，腿部轻轻颤抖，感受到那东西在体内深处停下时他倏然放松大腿肌肉，却获得一记有力掌掴，一侧臀肉很快泛热，他的穴口狠狠抽缩一下，将玩具吞进更深，他听到来自上方无情的声音。

“我没有允许你放下。”

于是他调整呼吸后又抬起臀部，他保持这羞耻的姿势好一会，温热的手掌才覆盖上臀肉摩挲，他感到被打过的肌肤更热了，那里一定留下了红色掌印。

“现在可以了，转过身来。”

他面对沙发，似是疲倦一般没有扬起骄傲的头颅，棕色头发柔软下垂，梅林安抚般抚摸他的脸颊，宽厚手掌按着他的后脑微微用力，让他倚靠自己的大腿，他温驯的以脸颊贴住梅林的西裤，后方的手掌时不时轻抚他的卷发，梅林没有刻意去做这动作，右手依旧在平板屏幕上繁忙，皱眉思索时梅林的指尖停留在他的后颈，致命处被掌握手中的危险感觉引得他不自觉战栗，垂在身前的阴茎发硬半勃。

哈利·哈特几乎是立刻就认出了那声音属于谁，哪怕他被剥夺视线，分开双腿跪在质地柔软的地毯上，对方的声音沙哑，哈利猜测那与梅林连轴转的工作有关，近日恐怖分子的活跃令金士曼气氛紧张，他们军需官的声音十分悦耳，脱离了隐藏式耳麦后更是如此，哈利一面享受着对方低沉悦耳的声线，一面发挥他向来敏锐的思维遮掩自己的真实身份。

他今天清晨刚踏下米兰而来的航班，径直回到基地完成任务汇报，得益于他在飞机上提前完成了简报，一天余下的时间他都能享受休息，哈利先是小睡两个钟头，午餐时他的心思没在餐桌上，手指把握刀叉礼仪完美的同时，前些日子从珀西瓦尔处得来的消息扰乱他的思绪，他叠好餐巾擦拭嘴角，决定亲自进行验证。

哈利的乔装手段很高明，特工这一职业令他常出入不同场合，他懂得如何做出适当的修饰来调整形象与气质，他把头发染的比原本的发色要深，发根处再用上少量黑色的染发膏，他换上一套相对闲适的西装，当然不是金士曼的防弹材质，他没有戴上惯用的雨伞，尾戒与玳瑁眼镜也被搁在家中。

哈利对着镜子戴上另外一幅棕色牛角材质的半框眼镜，围好产自瑞士的群青色羊绒围巾，镜子中的男人一头深棕短发柔软下垂，哈利满意的弯起嘴角，他回到客厅打开平板，打算在余下的时间内解决预约事项。

他有很久没有用上那张会员卡了，但仍旧按时缴纳会费，珀西瓦尔那晚多喝了些酒——感谢兰斯洛特的无理取闹，也感谢兰斯洛特在珀西瓦尔漏嘴说出这条不得了的消息时烂醉在餐桌上。

“替我保密，我不想得罪梅林。”珀西瓦尔懊恼的摘下眼镜。

“当然。”哈利点点头，露出令人安心的微笑。

他只承诺不告知于人，却从没提起自己不会采取什么动作。

梅林是那家俱乐部的成员，还是一个Dom，哈利花费了不少时间消化这条讯息，他不怀疑珀西瓦尔所说话语的真实性，细细想来，梅林的确很适合掌控者的身份，金士曼里没人比他更擅长发号施令与令人信服了。

哈利喝下最后一口马丁尼，遵循邮件要求准备赴约，他坐进计程车的后座，踏入熟悉的装潢低调的大厅时他忽感释然，毕竟梅林也不会想到加拉哈德会是Sub，他想。

梅林提出的要求算不上苛责，清单上虽罗列出好些事项，却无非都是基本而合理的要求，哈利看到那封邮件时几乎要笑出声，他能猜测出每一项条目后梅林的目的，他的同事在这种场合也注重私隐，而且不想惹上过多麻烦，别样的自负从冰冷的文字中漫出，梅林似是确信Sub会折服于他，哈利把脱下的牛津鞋放进鞋柜最上层，由上而下除去自己的衣物整齐叠好，他一丝不挂踏入浴室，取过洗面台前的润滑剂挤上手心，肩膀抵着瓷砖墙壁开始给自己扩张身体。

踏出浴室时中央管道输送而来的暖气满溢整个房间，身躯赤裸也不觉寒冷，哈利细细打量过橱柜玻璃后陈列其中的每一样物品，不禁想象梅林使用那些物件的模样，军需官精通任何物品的用法是铭刻于每个金士曼成员心中的认知之一，戴着眼镜的男子擅长拆解与钻研，一如哈利擅长伪装与执行，他感到喉咙莫名干燥，他拿起做工精良的羔羊皮革眼罩，带绒里侧顺服贴上双眼，他在房间中央跪下，动作生疏却不陌生，小腿压进质地柔软的地毯，他把双手背于身后，一手握住另侧手肘，身躯挺得笔直。

梅林会喜欢这个，他处于黑暗中对此万分笃定。


	2. Chapter 2

02，

与众人对于上流人士的既定印象相反，哈利虽是一位不折不扣的绅士，私生活却相当寡淡，对于既定体制的厌恶致使他不屑于再去附和权贵的圈子，他也没什么朋友，与家人早就断了联系，工作是唯一的重心，梅林的声音饱含别样的特质，而那正是加拉哈德最常听见的声音，在觥筹交错的宴会、艳阳高照的沙漠、潮湿闷热的热带雨林，那道声音总是相隔耳麦如期传来，与他一同渡过危难。

特工的任务总是充满汗水血液与硝烟的，却没有哪一次如同现在扣动心弦。

黑暗的视野中传来第一道声音，哈利从没听过梅林用这样的口吻说话，梅林了解他的行为模式，即便他们产生分歧也总会尊重骑士的意见，耳麦里的军需官是提供者，是最可靠的支援，是一同作战的第二人，却并不是指挥官，哈利品尝着陌生的紧张，肌肉紧绷才不让流窜脊柱的电流变为身体的战栗。

哈利轻吸一口气，保持横膈膜的紧绷，运用一点巧妙的技巧改变发声习惯，让自己显得像经由服役取得荣誉从东区走出的中年人，而不是握着雨伞西装革履的皇家特工。

梅林给他戴上那金属圆环时他悄然松了口气，这几乎比他进行过的所有任务还要艰难，饶是哈利也无法确信自己能瞒过梅林的耳朵多少时间，哈利靠着梅林的大腿，温热的呼吸慢慢浸透西裤布料，那一片区域变得温热起来，连带哈利感到脸颊也泛起热度，他无法判断黑暗中的手掌下一刻要触碰哪一片肌肤，指节擦过他的后颈在发尾处流连时，哈利甚至会幻想下一秒是否会被扼住脖颈，他主动给与了梅林这个权利，身体却依旧保持对危险的警戒，阵阵热浪顺着脊梁蔓延聚集在小腹，哈利的呼吸变得沉重而悠长，他一时分不清眼前的黑暗是因为戴上了眼罩，还是因为他主动合上了双眼。

梅林依旧穿着他喜爱的羊毛衫，领口露出整洁的衬衫衣领与深色领结，和身边Sub之间小小的插曲过后，梅林的注意力很快集中到报告上，梅林把左手留给了他，右手握着电容笔随着阅读进度标注高光，圈出重要的技术参数，除开批注外另起了一份文档，足足写下大半页的想法与修改建议，才将附件一同打包发去内部通讯频道。

梅林摘下眼镜，两指揉捏鼻梁，半框眼镜被放在腿上，镜片沾染另一人的呼吸而浮上雾气，梅林的左手始终停留在他的身上，平板电脑收回手提包搁置在一边，一同被暂且搁置的还有属于金士曼的魔法师，梅林拿起眼镜在裤管上随意蹭过，将它重新架好，玻璃镜片给棕绿色的双眼平添一层无机质的触感，梅林垂眼看着仿佛睡着的他，手指拨动放在腿边的按钮。

呻吟响起一半又被他硬生生吞咽回去，埋进体内的按摩棒缓慢震动，他不愿再泄露过多的声音，梅林未曾离开的手指攥住他棕色的卷发逼迫他扬起头颅，透过被撑开的口腔能看清他是如何急促的呼吸，梅林赞赏他的隐忍，又试探他的限度，方才执笔的手指将按钮拨高一档，震动声开始变得清晰，他撑住梅林的左腿，阴茎碰上对方的西裤时喉咙间泄出低吟。

“我刚结束我的加班，让你久等了。”梅林平淡的解释，看向脚边，往旁侧挪了些让裤腿避开他的触碰范围。

哈利的一只手刚撑到地毯上，便听到梅林叫他不要动，他的手掌便支撑着身体保持现在的姿势，体内的硅胶块抖动着想钻入更深，露出的底座抵着地板助长侵入，他感到那玩意又进入了一些，或许是半英寸，又或许是要挤压出他的欲望才罢休，完全勃起的阴茎杵在身前，他只能感觉到梅林握着他发尾的指节温度，与不知疲惫震颤他肠壁的机械。

“很好。”梅林的声音仍旧平稳，但用行动作证了自己的话语，饶是这种情境下哈利仍没有错过那一声极其细微的金属摩擦声，布料窸窣作响，他清楚这意味着什么，他感到热度在脸颊泛滥。

梅林将双腿分开，拉着他跪在自己的腿间，阴茎从打开的裤链中露出，梅林把他按向自己半勃的老二，弯下腰在他耳边说话：“你很性感，替我解决一下，我想你清楚该怎样做。”

梅林有些阵子没有遇到过如此合他口味的人了，他的视线抛向橱柜下的抽屉里，那里面放着避孕套，使用的次数却并不多，他不怎么喜欢在这真正的操一个人，至少比不上掌控带来的快感，他喜欢情感遵循既定的模式传播，却没想同谁建立真正的情感连接。

他甚至不想他们看到自己的模样，也不关心眼罩下的眼睛是冷蓝还是暖棕。

鼻腔捕捉到的气息令哈利的呼吸放缓，他一时间忘掉下体源源不断传来的刺激，他能分辨出梅林身上快要消散的古龙水气味，他抬起头来，想起自己与他之间隔着的屏障时又低下头，他的双手故意顺着梅林两侧大腿挑弄般抚摸而去，停留在腿根处，仿佛在告诉梅林保持这样等待他的动作。

他的舌头压住金属环探出一些，试探性的碰上那根东西，再沿着反馈来的触感缓慢挪动，直到找寻到阴茎的顶部，哈利感受到西裤下的肌肉变得紧绷，他将身体俯的更低一些，方便用被撑开的嘴纳进梅林饱胀的龟头，插进发间的手指收紧，梅林克制着就此按下去的冲动，男人做出那一系列的动作时有序而适度，既不艳俗又理所当然。

“操，没想到你是个下流的——”梅林的话语随着手掌下身躯的突然下沉而戛然而止，一声低沉呻吟取而代之，梅林赞赏的看着他将自己的阴茎一点不剩的吞入，似乎能感受到他喉头的颤动，而他惊人地抑制住了反射性的排斥，他的双手依旧停留在梅林的腿根，现在梅林知道他的意图了，他从一开始就只打算用上自己的嘴，作为先前自己评论他口舌的回击，梅林索性松开手指，任由身体放松的陷进沙发靠背。

哈利费力吞吐口中的阴茎，他能尝到渐浓的腥膻味，让向来克制情感表露的军需官染上欲望的气味，这打从一开始就过于浓烈了，梅林不再触碰他，现在他的感官世界里只剩下两根相似的东西，他不断用喉咙取悦真实的那一个，吞咽反应似乎令梅林很是受用，他听到上方渐响的呻吟，性器主动撞进他的口腔，打乱哈利的节奏，离去的手指又回到了后脑，按着他的脖颈不让他逃离。

梅林释放在他的嘴里，那味道浓郁到盖过一切，梅林扶着阴茎退出他的口腔，取过一旁的几张抽纸对折接在他的嘴边，眼睛比平时要暗上许多，梅林原本没想就这么射在他的嘴里：“你可以把它吐出来。”

他没有搭理梅林，嘴唇被打开导致吞咽也变得困难许多，这也是有些唾液由嘴角溢出的原因，也让他吞咽的动作变得更加缓慢而清晰，梅林清楚的看着他的喉结是如何上下滑动，舌肉又是怎样在口腔内不自觉的颤动，梅林收回手，用纸巾将自己的性器擦干净后随意捏成团丢到脚边，先是把阴茎塞回裤子里才替他解开口枷，皮带在他脸上留下了浅浅的痕迹，方才靠着腿的那侧要深一些。

梅林的手指蹭过哈利的脸颊，力道适中的按揉起来，哈利酸胀的咬合肌得到舒缓，梅林是真的想给他一个教训，挑选的东西尺寸适宜到残忍的地步，将他的嘴完全撑开，他喘着粗气，梅林夸赞般的抚慰动作反到叫他感到羞耻，他已经有很多年没有被人如此照顾。

“你比我想象中的还要……”梅林沉吟着思索措辞，他向来赏罚分明，懂得给与Sub他们所需要的慰藉与警示，但眼下的人令他难得生出些踌躇，他的欲求有些过于克制了，他既不向梅林索求温和的关怀，也不渴求梅林给与他惩戒的警告，他更像在用自己的方式去摸索一套新的相处规则，一种欲望乘载之下的行为模式。

梅林思索时将手指搭在他的耳后摩挲，殊不知他的心脏因此而紧张跳动，哈利主动握住梅林的手腕，以免梅林将眼罩摘下，不论梅林会有何反应，他还没做好同梅林在这种情境下相见的准备，或者说他原本以为自己做好了准备，梅林的举动却远远超乎了他的预料，他不得不承认，作为Dom的梅林会令他如此想要去顺从，倚靠着对方大腿的那会儿他的思绪前所未有的趋于空白，他信任着梅林，光是这一件事便是从前所有的Dom都无法做到的一点。

梅林却不留给哈利更多的思考时间，他似是得出了某种结论，垂着眼睛看向他身前饱满的阴茎。

“这很有趣，”梅林把控制器的按钮又推高一档，逐渐习惯原先震动节奏的哈利咬紧嘴唇，小腿向中间收去，紧绷的臀部随着再次拉高频率的玩具而颤抖，“通常来到这里的Sub都清楚自己想要什么，但你在期待我给你答案。”

哈利轻轻哼着，梅林再次惊叹于他的隐忍，现在房间内盘旋着震动声响，梅林伸出单腿挤进他的腿间，膝盖抵住他的胸膛，蹭过一侧挺立的乳尖，铮亮的鞋面紧贴会阴，梅林轻轻翘起脚，皮鞋尖便顶着按摩棒的底座加深这枚楔子钉入他的深度，他的身体难以承受如此刺激向前倒去，梅林的右腿又变得像浮木被他拥在怀中。

哈利发出好几声上扬的轻哼，尾椎的震颤变成酥麻感抽空他的力气，他那一双能轻易绞断颈骨的双腿也软塌下来，他几乎是坐在了梅林的皮鞋上，他无从得知身后那东西进了多深，阴茎蹭到西裤的感觉激起他另一阵的颤抖，布料擦刮过敏感的前端，梅林这次没再挪开腿，但也仅限于此，他没有去照顾哈利欲望的打算，似是打定主意瞧他会作何反应。

“先生。”哈利的声音嘶哑到令他自己感到惊异，他快要分辨不出这是属于自己的声音，即如身体被欲望剥离，他庆幸眼罩依旧牢靠地遮蔽住脸庞，他仰起脖颈，前所未有的将自己暴露于人前，不仅是身躯那些被制住便会丧命的脆弱，还有他隐晦而复杂的灵魂，欲望的抚慰变得无足轻重，他挺起背脊，不再状似无意祈求布料的碰触，他赤身裸体跪在梅林的脚背上，向梅林坦诚展露一丝不挂的自己。

“你总是知道我最需要的是什么。”尽管双眼被蒙住，哈利依然闭上了双眼，只有那样他才能将这话说出口来，他感到一双有力的手掌将他从地毯上扶起，下肢因为保持这姿势太久而有些疲累，哈利趔趄一下，前倾倒在梅林的身上。

“我当然知道，”梅林的嘴唇贴在他耳边，声音平稳而柔和，这声音倒不如一开始陌生了，哈利不曾体会对方断然的命令，来自于他的关切却是熟悉的，“但与你亲口说出它是全然不同的事。”

梅林未察觉出他话里的隐喻，梅林将他的行为表现归纳为一种行动模式，殊不知自己在很前的步骤里已经错失解题的正确方向，他的大腿肌肤紧紧挨着梅林的西裤，梅林不知何时褪下了羊毛衫，只穿着内衬的白色衬衫，按摩棒的底座露出来一些，梅林没再执着的将它推回去，他清楚即将得到想要的答案。

哈利将多余的表露吞咽下肚，手掌搭上身前梅林的肩膀，找到他前襟的领结将它松开：“我想要你。”

梅林没有恼怒他的任性妄为，宽容地将按钮拨回原位，震动停止之后他沉重的呼吸声越发明显，梅林伸手绕到他背后，顺着脊骨抚摸他紧实的背部肌肉，指肚在斜方肌末尾碰到微小的凸起，想必是一道伤痕，梅林想到在他身前看到的那些，从尺寸和形状预估应是刀伤，兴许是一把卡巴*或者基兹利亚尔*留下的，落到他的尾椎时，梅林的指肚已经被他流下的汗水濡湿。

梅林握住仿制阴茎的底部，往外抽离时遭遇了不小的阻力，它进的太深了，哈利趴在梅林的身上，下巴陷进梅林的颈窝，他又闻到熟悉的古龙水气味与沙发的皮革味道，他屏住呼吸在眼罩后享受这份顺理成章的亲密，硅胶玩具被一点点抽出，身体违背他的意志缩合挽留，顶端挣脱括约肌时发出一声轻响，梅林将裹满液体的硅胶块放回矮桌，起身走向橱柜。

哈利被留在沙发上，他听到抽屉被拉开又闭合的声响，紧接着是裤链拉下与塑料包装被撕开的响动，他真是个不嫌麻烦的人，哈利想到梅林光是在这房间里便解了两次西裤，人人来这都是寻找一夜情，而梅林的表现却像个克制的性冷淡，没有亲吻又不热衷肉体的触碰，好似自身肉体的欲望也被他计入量表。

梅林给自己的老二戴上避孕套，他本没打算来上一场性交，他向来目的明确，知晓自己所需所求，即便是来到这样的场所，梅林也不曾忘记他第一次全心全意作为Dom时得到的事物，精神愉悦位列肉体欲望之前，眼前的这个Sub却快要打破这种长期以来的排序，梅林已然半勃的阴茎是最好的证据。

梅林依旧让他分开双腿跨坐在身上，哈利感到炙热的物件挤开身体，梅林托着他臀部的手指缓慢松开，火热的楔子便借着哈利自身的重量侵入体内，没入到底时哈利感到被彻底填满，他差点就让梅林的名字脱口而出。

这个姿势算不上轻松，梅林不想在床上同他做爱，这会显得他们像真正的一夜情对象，既没有道理又过于感性，也许只是给自己找的借口，梅林在感受到性器被热切裹夹时想到，但那无关紧要，即便他清楚自己的情感对象，但在彼此都开诚公布之前任何行为都没有被谴责的理由，而他已经习惯此种相处模式十年之久。

梅林眯着眼睛，眼眸在灯光的渲染下变得更倾向于棕色的那一边，一点冷绿也变得混沌，他有力的挺动腰身，由下而上操弄只在此刻属于他的Sub，而他的Sub似乎对此乐此不疲，梅林听到他暗哑的呻吟，又用动作将其碾碎成破碎的喘息，他进攻的动作越来越快，避孕套上带着的润滑剂被用最原始的方式涂抹开，混着流动的空气发出闷响，梅林低头看到他的阴茎欢愉的摇晃，一股股浊液吞吐而出，弄脏梅林的白衬衫与深色条纹的领带。

梅林惩戒一般拍上他的臀部，一声闷哼狼狈流窜而出，若不是梅林在他反射收缩的臀肉间也达到顶峰，他定然能分辨出那声变了调的尾音褪去了全部的伪装。

这种时候没有能叫出口的称呼的确叫人困扰，短暂的意识空白过后梅林脑海中浮现第一个念头，梅林离开他的体内，扶着他柔软下来的身躯让他躺在沙发上小憩，最为严苛的Dom在这种时候也不忍再做要求，梅林摘下装满精液的乳胶套，打了个结扔进垃圾桶，落在先前揉皱的纸团边。

梅林从橱柜下方取出一床崭新的栗色绒毯，盖在他赤裸的身躯上，梅林也得承认他躺在沙发上的模样同他跪在绛色地毯上一样性感，黑色皮革与他的身体呈现强烈的反差，前胸的乳头依然保持着翘起，梅林知道他想必十分疲惫。

“你暂且休息一会，我先去用浴室。”

他朝梅林轻轻点了点头，梅林先去玄关边换下皮鞋，从衣柜里拿出一套赭色的睡袍与新的内裤才走进浴室，哈利听着水流的声音，躺在沙发上放松身体，有那么一阵子他感到意识海洋空茫而平和，他把血液与硝烟抛在脑后，只剩下汗水与尚未平息的肾上腺素，他眯着眼睛，暖气扑腾在他的脸上，他知道脸颊的热度不仅是来自温暖的气流。

他是在轻拍脸庞的手掌下清醒的。

“我知道邮件里没有写明关于过夜的那一部分，” 梅林的声音少有的迟疑，他决定略过关于这些不是在意料之中的言辞，就这样将人赶走显得太过粗鲁，于是他直白的说，“你可以使用浴室，衣柜里有新的睡衣，我会留一半床铺给你，你自己决定要不要在这休息一晚。”

梅林刻意没有提起那个眼罩，他看向挂钟，时间已经不早，这里有一些他常备的衣物，他不想再花费时间折返住所，他还得早些去裁缝铺为晨会做准备，倘若未能充足休息才是得不偿失。

“谢谢，我想先去洗个澡。”哈利礼貌的说到，他又找回了自己的嗓音，娴熟营造自己的东区形象，梅林给他留了灯，便躺上靠近落地窗的一侧床铺，他谨慎的把手提包放进柜子底层落锁，而他的平板就算是世界上最厉害的黑客也得花费数小时破解，金士曼的标配之一托卡雷夫特30型手枪被他放在枕头底，梅林虽不至于多心到怀疑俱乐部偶遇的对象也会是什么恐怖分子，但他想尽量减少麻烦。

哈利等了好一会儿才摘下眼罩，在长久的视野剥夺之后柔和的暖黄灯光也过于耀眼，他眯着眼睛看向床上背对着他的身影，打开衣柜看到属于梅林的衣服，从边上取下那一看就是工作人员准备的浴袍，恐怕梅林从来没穿过它，他总是更加喜欢属于自己的东西。

哈利拉开浴室的玻璃门，选择给浴缸放满热水好好放松片刻，等他吹干头发裹着浴袍出来时，梅林已经陷入浅眠，哈利在床沿坐下，哪怕他将动作放到最轻，梅林依然安静的睁开了眼睛，黑暗在那一瞬间充满视野，梅林感受到床垫的下塌，身边人调整一番姿势后便再也没有响动，梅林本以为在陌生人身边入睡会有些困难，却意外在传来的均匀呼吸声中松弛心神，再次睁开眼时已是他的生物钟唤醒他的时间。

阳光在窗帘底部落下光边，梅林只听见自己独自的呼吸，他坐起身，看向空无一人的半边床铺，手掌感受到余温。

他不是最为驯顺的那个Sub，但却是适合于我的，梅林想着，仅仅让遗憾停留了数秒便去盥洗室整理仪容，他把换洗的衣服都扔进脏衣篓里，取出另一套西裤衬衫换上，再套上一件靛蓝的羊毛衫，配一条浅纹领带，他取出枕头下的手枪，整理好公文包，穿回呢绒大衣，一丝不苟的扣好贝母扣，再次成为金士曼的梅林。

前台仍旧是昨晚的工作人员，男人刚值完夜班，这会正有些困倦的倚靠住大理石台面盯着手机，看到梅林出现在面前，他显然有些吃惊。

梅林把皮革卡片夹递还给他，叮嘱他叫清洁人员整理房间时替他把衣服送去干洗，男人忙不迭点头，梅林给了他一些小费，便走向门口去拦计程车。

梅林让司机在相邻的街区放下他，他在拐角的店铺享用完开放式三明治与热咖啡，顺带用平板浏览过晨间新闻，才去到萨维尔街的裁缝铺，他仍旧率先抵达会议室，调出整理好的简报资料，兰斯洛特与珀西瓦尔先后进来，高文也紧随其后迈着急匆匆的步伐落座，亚瑟交代过他这两天都不会出现在现场，梅林打开眼镜的同步传讯功能，不出意外看到成像身影后的胡桃木门被推开，他抬起眼，对着门口位置平淡说到。

“你迟到了，加拉哈德。”

注释：*KA-BAR与Kizlyar，皆为军用匕首品牌


	3. Chapter 3

03

他当然迟到了。

哈利醒来时身侧的呼吸声沉稳而平和，他不是第一次瞧见梅林睡着的样子，他见过梅林靠在椅子上小憩，大多是在控制室的扶手椅上，休息室的长沙发则偶尔充当临时床铺，军需官在睡梦中也有事情值得忧虑似的，眉宇间常带着浅纹，现在却是相当放松，哈利拿过手机，借着从窗帘露进的光将梅林罕见的模样拍下，赤着脚换好衣服，简单梳洗过后打车回到位于肯辛顿的住宅。

头发的处理花费了他一些时间，金士曼不光提供具有杀伤力的打火机与须后水，便于特工乔装的物品一直在化工部门的研发范围里，他们提供的染发膏没有气味、无损害、上色效果好，更重要的是方便清理，但哈利没法接受头发在使用过化学制剂后不做处理，于是他又洗了一遍头发，涂抹完发胶梳理好，换回寻常的那一副玳瑁色眼镜与定制西装，最后是金色的尾戒，找寻回属于金士曼的加拉哈德。

他平静的朝着梅林点点头，走向属于自己的位置，梅林与其他特工已习惯他这副做派，刚结束长期任务归来的兰斯洛特甚至觉得这画面有些亲切，梅林拿着写字板站了一会儿，用沉默唤回众人的注意力，这才在电子屏幕上投影资料。

“亚瑟昨天搭乘飞机去斯德哥尔摩参加紧急会议，崔斯坦和贝狄威尔与他一同前往，”梅林的目光落在空荡的椅子上，“所以今天的晨会由我代为主持。”

梅林在一众特工的注视下走到平日是油画框的屏幕前，简略总结特工的任务完成情况与后续跟进的需求，哈利对程式化的东西兴味缺缺，他的注意力倒是更多放在梅林那把嗓音上，对方低沉的声音依旧沉稳，足以令所有的听众都感到心绪平和，他想起梅林在铺满地毯的房间里下达命令的口吻，对比此刻所听到的声音，差异细微而有着断然不同的因素。

“加拉哈德，你有什么想说的吗？”他的视线过于直白，梅林轻蹙眉头看向哈利的方向，哈利坦然的摇了摇头，将目光转移到一侧屏幕上。

“已经有可靠的情报显示这个私人武装组织派遣了两只小队，分别前往希腊与摩洛哥。”

“摩洛哥。”哈利挑起眉梢，梅林昂起下颌看了他一眼。

“是的，显然他们准备留下两份礼物以便以后混淆视线，”梅林没给哈利再次插嘴的机会，他看着哈利缓慢补充，“希腊的任务交给兰斯洛特，摩洛哥交给你，没问题吧？加哈拉德。”

“希腊，我喜欢这个地方。”兰斯洛特吹了声口哨。

哈利清楚那并不是一个真正的疑问，他没有说话，用沉默代替肯定，梅林等了他三秒，意外没有接到哈利总会有的假意抱怨，他对投入使用的新道具做完补充说明后便结束了会议。

“你看起来心不在焉。”等待镜片中的人影断开连接，总部的骑士也先后离开会议室，梅林才低头看向依旧陷在扶手椅中的哈利。

“只是有些累了。”哈利没有否认梅林的话，他撑起身体站到梅林身侧，闻到对方身上熟悉的古水龙味道。

梅林眯眼打量他的神情，不带恶意的调侃他惯有的坏习惯：“迟到的时间不够你补充睡眠？”

“我有别的事情要做。”哈利眨了眨眼别有深意的说到，率先转身走向门口，梅林这时候握住他的肩膀。

“我可以把机票改到明天清晨，这样你能多出几个小时的休息时间。”梅林将关切藏在眼睛很深的地方。

“感谢你的好意，梅林，但我想不用。我晚上就动身，摩洛哥同伦敦在同一时区，我到了当地再休息，”哈利偏过头跟他对视着，棕色的眼睛写满笑意，“如果你真想补偿我，不如陪我去吃个早午餐。”

“别说的我好像欠你什么似的，”梅林拿他的无耻毫无办法，“显然我们的加拉哈德先生清晨就忙到没有时间填饱自己的肚子。”

哈利在梅林身后半步听取来自于好友的抱怨，握着不离身的直柄雨伞与他一同走出裁缝铺。

他们来到一家供应早餐的意大利餐厅，正午之前主厨会提供塔可和三明治，每天都是不同的样式，梅林曾问起过为什么不按照规划来决定每日的餐点，主厨只是笑着回答他取决于当天的食材，以及自家的两个孩子想吃什么口味，年过五旬的微胖男人在说出这话时正解下自己的围裙，将餐盘端上餐桌，为了节省开支，店里的服务员还未到岗，梅林看着他脸上自然而然洋溢着幸福的笑意，不禁也弯起嘴角。

那天是他正式接任梅林这一职位的第一天。

梅林同哈利在贴着玻璃的靠窗位置坐下，日光洒落进室内，哈利持握刀叉的动作优雅沉稳，能被梅林归类进他所喜爱的条理范畴，金属划过瓷盘几乎没发出声响，仿佛他吃着的不是简餐，梅林虽允诺与他一起出来，却也只是在哈利对面低头看着自己的写字板，他的工作总没个尽头一样，哈利在用餐的间隙打量梅林，或许只是他操心的实在过多，哈利听说过兰斯洛特有一次任务中甚至向梅林抱怨酒店套间的暖气温度太低。

“打扰了，”一道女声同时夺取了他们的注意力，留着栗色长发的年轻女性站在桌边，梅林看到前台边的另一名女性正对她抛来鼓励的视线，“请问我们能拼桌吗？呃，实际上我们正在做一个社会调研。”

她们看起来像大学生，口音听起来不是本地人，女孩脸上的笑容热情率直，令人难以产生厌恶感，但他的评价并不重要，梅林注意到那女孩的视线直直盯着哈利，店里虽三三两两坐着顾客，却决计不到需要拼桌的地步，哈利慢条斯理地咽下口中的食物，酝酿起柔和的笑容打算婉言拒绝，梅林却在这时站起身，在哈利身边坐下。

“看来我的同事已经做出了决定。”哈利礼貌的摆摆手示意桌子对面空余的位置，栗发女性高兴的朝同伴挥手，哈利趁此扭头看了梅林一眼，梅林只是若无其事端起水杯喝了一口。

“我叫玛丽，她是克莱尔，我们是伦敦国王学院的交换生。”玛丽依旧保持着她的热情，另外一名脸上带着雀斑的女青年在她边上坐了下来，她把餐盘放到身前，所幸梅林的面前空无一物，铺着格纹布的长桌不至于显得拥挤。

“很高兴认识你们，我是詹姆斯，他是麦克。”哈利随口挪用同事的名字，并未同她们过于正式的握手，梅林在他介绍自己时配合的点点头，他把平板改为放在腿上。

“詹姆斯先生，请问你从事的是什么工作？”玛丽显然对哈利身上看上去就价格不菲的高定三件套充满兴趣，相比之下梅林的扮相就不那么讨喜了。

“恕我冒昧，这与你的‘社会调研’有所关联吗？”哈利没有立刻回答她的话。

两名女性对视一眼，不约而同的点点头，哈利没有揭穿她们显而易见的谎言，只是柔声说到：“我是一名裁缝，如你们所见，我们正在位于萨维尔街的店里，在这条街上，我的职业不算少见。”

“哇哦，裁缝，”这答案出乎克莱尔的预料，她兴致勃勃的观察哈利，目光最后转去一旁不语的梅林身上，“那这位先生想必就是负责量尺寸的……侍从？管家？抱歉，我不太清楚应该怎样称呼。”

哈利注意到梅林的手指停了下来，他的眼底不动声色浮起笑意，把这个问题留给梅林。

“实际上，”梅林打量一眼对面的两名女性，两手离开平板随意交叠搁在桌沿，他坐直了身体，体态间徒增几分压迫力，他扭头看向哈利，眉毛抬起来，“我是他的雇主。”

“可我看到您刚才把餐巾递给他，我从没见到过会这样对待下属的老板。”若是把两人的服装交换一番，她可能会相信梅林的说辞。

“因为你遇到过的老板都不够好，”哈利用梅林递来的纸巾擦过嘴边，他也看向梅林，阳光隔着玻璃照在他的身上，棕色的发丝便泛起温暖的光泽，他凑近一些，下巴不远不近停留在梅林的肩颈上方，声音轻柔，“你说对吗？麦克。”

梅林这才闻到哈利身上萦绕着的古龙水味道，难怪之前在会议室里面时他有种说不出的违和感，伴有麝香的柑橘调，与自己常用的那一款如出一辙。

“你什么时候换的古龙水？”梅林情不自禁询问，这话加上哈利刚才的举动足以造成误解。

哈利乐见其成，他不需回头也知道此时对面的两位小姐定是紧紧注视着他们，他语气自然：“今天早晨。”

实际上不止古龙水，他离开房间前顺带用了梅林的须后水与其他的护理用品，感谢梅林只喜欢使用属于自己事物的习惯。

“当初你可是说它前调太呛人，薰衣草的味道也是不甚高明的加入。”梅林重复哈利自己都早已忘却的说辞，那可能得是好几年前的评价。

“显然你让我改变了对它的看法，所以我决定做出尝试。”哈利眨眨眼睛，梅林看了他好一会儿，熟悉又陌生的气味从鼻腔窜进，他感到自己的气息与哈利的仿佛融为一体，最后他推了推眼镜，不打算继续追究下去。

“我想我们该走了，詹姆斯。”梅林朝对面抱歉的眨眨眼。

“悉听尊便。”

“你为什么要那样做？”哈利向眼镜另一侧的人发问，他把窗口的遮光板放下，飞机驶于云霭之上，人类容易遭受自然规律影响，浓厚云层反射的自然光在夜里有些刺眼。

“什么？”

“那个女孩，你为什么要让座位给她？”哈利微微阖上双眼，通风口窜出的暖气扑洒在脸上，暖空气令人昏昏欲睡，他乘坐的湾流G650型号飞机划开一阵紊乱的气流，抖动的玻璃杯与吧台桌面发出磕碰响声。

“其实你真正在意的是我说我是你的雇主。”梅林笑了笑，结束掉手头上的程序测试，他端起马克杯，凉透的咖啡味道并不好，但他还是艰难的咽下两口。

“并不全是。我有时候会设想，如果你有别的身份，那会是什么样子。”哈利放松的靠着椅背，手指触碰扶手上的按钮将座位放平。

“你知道我曾经的梦想，就像我知道你的。”

“我谈论的不是理想。”

眼镜那边的声音沉默良久，梅林的声音混在涡轮引擎发出的嗡鸣声中：“或许你不会想要知晓，我们总是对旁人呈现不完整的自我，正如每个人都带着秘密而活。”

“那么你会接纳全部的我吗？”哈利将舱内的灯光调到最暗的那一档，他从抽屉里取过眼罩，打算在落地之前休息片刻。

“当然。”这次梅林没有犹豫是否该给出如实的回答。

“我也是同样，哈米什。”

哈利摘下眼镜，梅林从同步传输的画面中看到视野的晃动，他说：“我会叫醒你的，好好休息，哈利。”

哈利把眼镜叠好放到一旁，他给自己戴上眼罩，舒适塌进柔软的单人座椅，梅林的声音从耳边远离，但他知道梅林在那。

“今天你喝的咖啡已经够多了，梅林。”


	4. Chapter 4

04，

哈利从摩洛哥返回伦敦的时间要比计划晚上三天。

梅林仍旧被繁忙的事物掩埋，日历上的数字越接近圣诞节，极端分子的活动便越是频繁，为了阻止他们给世界人民献上圣诞礼物，金士曼整周都在全速运转，可谓身兼数职的梅林自然忙于周旋各项事务，后勤部门最近苦不堪言，他也只得在去茶水间接上咖啡的间隙小小抱怨这世道，然后继续投身于他们的伟业。

梅林打开新的讯号显示画面，屏幕右下角浮现出电子地图，代表加拉哈德的红点刚离开希斯罗机场，顺延霍洛威大道开始移动，正巧此时他接到来自哈利的通讯。

“梅林，今晚我不返回基地，明天传给你任务简报。”

梅林敲打键盘的手指停顿一瞬，他抚摸镜架，镜片上显示出同步传输的通信画面，道路边的街灯在高速行驶下化为流动的暖光线条，哈利坐在后排座位，司机只开了仪表灯，昏暗的车窗玻璃上反射出哈利模糊的脸庞轮廓，梅林蹙起眉头：“你应当让医疗人员处理一下你的伤口。”

“亚瑟还没让你下班？”哈利没有回答梅林，显然他也打开了视讯看到熟悉的指挥室景色，梅林不满于他的回避，正想发作通宵过后变得易燃的情绪，哈利压低声音补充，“我自己处理的很好，一点小伤，用不着他们帮忙。”

哈利的声音里带着梅林为之不解的东西，他的眉毛因此皱的更紧了，梅林不禁抬高了声音质问到：“我认识的加拉哈德可不会因为一点小伤就延后返回时间整整三天，你是否伤的很重，哈利。”

耳麦另一头半晌没传出声音，梅林从影像中得知哈利依然保持着原先的姿势一动不动，哈利看着窗外，伦敦的城市夜景因为泛起的薄雾而变得不真切，和他的心一样笼罩在一层无形又遍布的纺纱之下。

“我很累了，梅林。”哈利疲惫的说到，一股没由来的焦躁也让他变得烦闷起来，左肩胛上的枪伤隐隐作痛，想必止痛药的效力正在褪去，他浑身肌肉酸软的陷落在椅子里，像一只伤到了后腿的猫。

这次换成梅林沉默，对方少有的示弱打动了他，他决定放缓探寻秘密的脚步，留给特工一些缓冲时间，他冷色的眼睛被下垂的眼睑遮挡住一半，看着显示屏上保持移动的红点：“我会告知亚瑟，希望你能想出一个令人信服的理由。”

“谢了，”哈利松开交叠在身前的手掌，指尖碰到摆放在身侧的牛皮纸袋，“只是带给你的礼物恐怕要晚些给你。”

“你知道我不会在意。”梅林握住马克杯杯柄，指肚传来温润的陶瓷手感。

“这是礼节，梅林。”哈利发出低沉的笑声，只是没持续多久，便不得不因伤口的牵连而止住，“我也没想真的表示歉意。”

“见鬼，加拉哈德，你非要惹得我不快吗？”你的确应该表示歉意，为你的受伤，为你的晚归，也为你对自己身体状况的忽视，更因为此时的不坦诚，梅林知道这些都是无缘由与立场的苛责，所以他只是在心里补充，语气仍旧沾染了一份没由来的怒气。

哈利却倒是因此而开心起来：“或许我该放下窗户，然后把它们丢出去。”

“你尽管试试看，做好永远别想打开你私人轿车车窗的准备。”

“有力的胁迫，看来我不得不保留它们，直到送到你的手里。”哈利抬手遮掩住嘴唇，轻轻打了个哈欠，高强度任务积压的疲惫在返回伦敦后涌上脑海，他庆幸于眼镜没有内置的摄像头，否则他此刻看起来一定像一个困倦的中年人，他甚至没打理好他的头发，因为受伤的那条手臂没办法抬起太久，而给伤口清创也花费了全部的气力。

梅林没有错过这一个动作，他实在是过于熟悉对方，他不再说任何责备的话语，将所有的私人情感都凝聚在简略的关切话语中：“好好休息，哈利，只是在入睡前记得吞服药片。”

哈利轻轻哼了一声，尔后梅林便切断通讯，将注意力投回工作，在哈利来讯息前他正着手破解珀西瓦尔从跨国集团公司取得的机密资料，屏幕右下角的窗口被保留下来，代表加拉哈德的红点依旧在其上平稳移动。

行车行驶到南肯辛顿时天际边已开始浮现出瑞利散射形成的浅色光辉，哈利在车速减缓时醒了过来，密闭空间内的休息没得到良好的效用，他的额头如同挨了一击闷棍似的昏沉，司机打开了车顶灯，哈利付给他车费与小费，拿起手边的纸袋后反射性要去取雨伞，才想起来那把凝聚了研发部成果的英伦标志物损毁在摩洛哥山脚下的砂砾土地上。

飘落的细密雨丝更加搅乱他的心情，哈利褪下大衣，得益于摩洛哥偏暖的气候，这件他所喜爱的配有水牛角纽扣的风衣被存放在旅馆里，得以从这几日的任务中幸免于难，西装和衬衫则没那么好运，单排扣外套在爆炸中被他浸了水充当临时的隔热服，满是血迹的衬衫则被他随意丢弃在玄关边。

他的肩膀处粗糙地缠绕了厚厚的绷带，哈利来到盥洗台前，从镜子里看到歪斜的白色织物后已经渗出血迹，他骂了一声，开始用右手将它们一层层拆解，他本应该做出更妥善的处理，但他不想让陌生人踏进他的房间，也不想再拖动疲累的身躯去找违规诊所的医生，鉴于当地武装势力一定在四处找寻一名外国特工。

绷带黏连着破溃的血肉，哈利的额头泛起一层细密冷汗，或许应该先吃些止痛药，他去取医药箱时这么想着，沾了血迹的绷带被一圈圈剥下，变成一团万圣节的荒唐装饰堆积在脚边，哈利用沾了医用酒精的棉花再次给伤口附近消毒，他小心翼翼蹭去弹孔附近的血迹，那枚点四五口径的子弹已经被他取出，清创过后余下一个血色的小窟窿，万幸的是没有发炎的征兆。

哈利取了新的绷带重新包扎，时间来到整点，眼镜屏幕上浮现出小小的数字刻度，下方的几个字母提醒他今天是星期四，他烦躁起来，草草处理好绷带。

明天就是周五。打开浴室花洒时这念头萦绕在他的脑海，像室内飘浮的蒸汽一样难以驱散。

他取下眼镜折叠好，搁在盥洗台上，赤裸的脚掌踩上瓷砖地面令他打了个哆嗦，为了避免沾湿伤口，他用右手取下花洒冲洗自己的双腿，弯下腰时他才注意到小腿外侧也有一道划痕，已经结了痂，再次直起身体时腰腹的肌肉发出酸痛的抗议，哈利知道他的腹侧定然有着淤青，那里挨了一记枪托的狠厉敲打，骨头没有断裂已是万幸。

或是它们已经有了裂痕，只是我不知道。热水流淌过身体，哈利开始回想事情的发生。

当时的情况太过混乱，哈利为了救下半塌民房里的当地平民错过了最好的脱身时机，尽管梅林在耳边告知他房屋结构仍旧稳固，短时间内不会有进一步坍塌的危险，他也实在没法无视对方的呼救，梅林没有对他的行为做出过多评价，军需官向来如此，工作状态下剥离私人情感是梅林这一职位所必须的素质，但情绪不会凭空消失，哈利清楚梅林只会选择何时去展露。

哈利侧着身体，费力持握着花洒，控制热水在不沾湿伤口的前提下流过更多的皮肤，他想起梅林的手指触碰他背脊时的触感，缓慢的、温柔的、不容置疑的，梅林的手指会停留在他的后颈上，穿插进发尾抚摸，不在乎所有同衣物一起剥去的礼数与界限，只像是对待属于自己的某项事物。

起初珀西瓦尔说出这事时他是有些不相信的，后来又觉得合乎情理，特工不被允许拥有情感生活，仅限一晚的关系却从不在限定范围之内，他开始不可避免的去想象梅林是如何与其他的Sub相处，那时的梅林是如此的不同寻常，哈利在脑海中勾勒梅林的眼神，他的眼睛像是冷绿的湖水，仔细看过去又能发现上面漂浮着木质般的暖色，想到除他之外所有踏进那房间的人都无从知晓梅林的长相，这令他怪异的觉得宽慰。

哈利低下头，不再去想梅林是否会留下谁同他那样度过整晚，他仓促冲洗完头发又草草吹干发丝了事，裹着酒红色浴袍离开浴室告别泡菜先生后他咒骂出声，他忘记打开房间里的暖气，卧室里的空气仍旧一片冰凉，他取出药片嚼碎吞咽而下，将房间的窗帘拉的更严实了些，顾不上舌苔泛起的苦涩，哈利躺上床铺，将被子拉高覆盖过肩颈，在暖气还没来得及生效前便在冷冰的黑暗中陷入沉睡。

不知过了多久，哈利挣扎着掀开沉重的眼帘，嘴唇在干燥的空气中浮现浅纹，身侧手指探出被褥摸索床头柜，才想起眼镜和手机一同被他搁在浴室，疲累的身体不顾主人思虑上的困扰陷入沉重的睡眠，带来的后果就是肩颈肌肉的酸胀与错乱的时间观念，他听到窗外传来的雨声，隐约透过米色窗帘的光线只能让他判断出时间尚未进入另一个夜晚。

哈利抬手按揉酸胀的额角，感觉自己快要闷死在卧室里，他起身将控温的旋钮往低打了些，放纵自己慢吞吞穿上浅色的居家衣物与羊绒开衫，去取眼镜之前他先去书房打开笔电，不出意外看到梅林传来的讯息，一条中午发来的，询问他感觉如何，第二条的发送时间在两小时之后，告知他简报可以次日递交，他晚上可能没有时间查看。

哈利的视线停留在最后一行字上，他现在已经知道梅林没有时间的原因，想必在多日的超负荷工作之后梅林急需去到那里放松，肩膀的伤口又开始发疼，哈利拉开抽屉，取出常备的止痛药片咽下。

至少梅林不会在别人面前读自己送去的任务简报，哈利想起隔着西裤传来的皮肤温度，雨下的更大了，水滴砸在玻璃上发出噼啪声响，没能遮掩住特工敏锐的听觉。

窗外传来汽车行驶的动静，轮胎碾压过积水地面发出的声音相当具有辨识度，哈利听着那声音逐渐贴近又减缓，他拉开窗帘，在二楼的窗户后面看到接近的全黑汽车，那是一台吉利品牌的出租车，正与研发部改造的款型相同。

这片区域的居民大多家境优渥，或许是哪一家的人出门不巧赶上恶劣天气，只好让计程车载自己一程。

哈利看到那辆车在巷弄里泊好，从驾驶室走出一个深色的人影，隔着雨幕他看不真切，只能分辨出对方没有撑着雨伞，倒是手里拿了东西，哈利看到那人手中深色的狭长物体第一反应是M16步枪，他为自己神经质的猜测哑然失笑，楼下响起的门铃声又令他转变念头，哈利拨动桌面上的机关，从隐藏在墙面里的武器架取下惯用的手枪才调出监控画面，他几乎以为自己产生幻觉，但屏幕上的人影他无论如何都不会认错。

他瞥了眼右上角的时间，距离六点还有不到一刻钟，他走下楼打开大门，门外的人正耐心等待着。

梅林低头看了眼腕表：“考虑到你没有回复我的消息，我还以为你会让我等上一会。”

“我刚睡醒不久。”哈利侧过身让梅林进屋。

梅林换上拖鞋，摘下沾了雨水的贝雷帽，连同脱下的外套一并在衣帽架上挂好，他将手里的直柄雨伞递给哈利，打磨光滑的实木手柄冲向对方：“我知道你的伞坏了。”

哈利没有立刻接下，他把手里的托卡雷夫特重重放在矮柜上，尽量让自己的询问听起来自然：“你怎么来了？”

梅林像听到什么好笑事情似的挑起眉毛，在哈利与他放下的手枪之间徘徊，语气不解：“为什么我不能来？”

“时间不对。”

“哪怕是亚瑟也不会不近人情到在我处理好一切工作、前一天又通宵加班的前提下仍旧不放我回家。”

“你应该回家。”哈利尖刻的说到。

梅林注视他好一会儿，他轻轻皱起眉头，这让哈利更加感觉到不适，仿佛他才是做错了什么的那个人似的，梅林担忧的问他：“你还好吗？哈利。”

哈利看着梅林的眼睛，过了好一会儿才点头，梅林仍旧伸着手，哈利接过递来的雨伞，伞柄上还带着梅林手心的温度，哈利把它倚靠着墙壁放好，低声说：“抱歉，我想我有些累。”

“我知道，这正是我为什么来到这，”梅林露出探究的目光，“发生了什么？”

“没发生什么，我完成了任务，受了点轻伤，仅此而已，”哈利转身回绝掉梅林进一步的探寻，“你会读到任务简报，它会告诉你一切你想知道的。”

“一切我想知道的，”梅林不置可否，他跟着哈利走进客厅，“相比起简报，我更想听你亲口告诉我。”

哈利在酒柜前停下脚步，他看着刻度缓慢前进的时钟指针，朝着梅林发出询问：“梅林，你能陪我喝一杯吗？”

“当然，不过你要先吃点东西。”梅林不甚赞同的看着哈利，却依旧没有驳回他的提议。

“否则？”

“否则你今晚能喝到的东西只有营养补剂。”

“好吧，但我只吃你做的东西。”哈利坐回沙发，大抵是止痛药起了效用，他的伤口这会儿感觉好受多了。

梅林第无数次妥协了哈利的要求，去厨房之前他偏头看向哈利：“还有，记得以后不要把眼镜放在视野范围之外。”


	5. Chapter 5

05，

哈利的房子有定期上门的女佣帮忙打理，梅林见过那阿根廷人两次，第一次是在周末的早晨，他与哈利一同结束工作正准备小酌，第二次的时候则没那么太平，哈利受了伤只得躺在病房，梅林来替他取一些打发时间的玩意，他走进门时女佣正清除冰箱里过期的食物，并放入一批新鲜的食材，那人操着不熟练的英语对着梅林说，这么多年她只见过梅林出现在这栋房子里。

梅林已不记得自己是怎么回答她的，大抵是说了些你不知道他在酒吧里是多么受欢迎之类的调侃话语，他拿着硬壳精装书本离开肯辛顿区，坐上计程车后座时心情却是明朗几分。

他随手翻开那本书，是肯西里·康定斯基写的《艺术中的精神》，哈利夹了书签，梅林读完整页，最后只记得两句话。

「外在联系的缺少，意味着内在联系的存在。」

「看似松散的外在关系，加强了内在关系的向心力。」

梅林把瓷盘放上铺了格纹桌布的餐桌，熬到浓稠的番茄肉酱散发出诱人的色泽，他把流理台收拾干净才去叫醒靠着沙发小憩的哈利，对方苍白的脸色让梅林有些忧心，他一如既往地拿哈利的固执没办法。

他的手指伸向哈利的肩膀，对方褐色的发丝松散地散在额前，梅林的手指在途中调转方向，将哈利几缕微卷的头发拨向耳后，他看到哈利皱紧眉头，脑袋偏向另一侧，梅林等了一会，见他没有醒来的征兆，便轻轻拍几下他的脸颊。

他的手腕被很快被哈利攥住。

“我很高兴你没有制住我的脖子，”梅林看着他，没有抽回手腕，他借着动作握紧哈利，“汤要凉了，哈利。”

哈利没拒绝梅林，他顺着传递来的力道站起身，扶正眼镜：“你应该庆幸我的身体反应和以前不同，梅林。”

梅林给他拉开椅子，这待遇让哈利扬起眉头看着他，梅林只是耸耸肩膀，揭开容器的盖子，蒸汽铺在他的镜片上。

哈利坐下后打量餐桌上梅林亲手做的食物，这实属难得，他们的私底聚会通常是梅林上门拜访，魔法师的领地意识总是过强，平日里连踏入他的办公桌前都要得到一番目光洗礼，更遑论去到他的家中，哈利不想令他为难，大多数时候便是在自己家尽到招待礼仪。

哈利的厨艺很不错，这几乎是金士曼内部不知何时悄然流传起的信息，梅林是这条传闻最好的佐证者，哈利对于吃进嘴里的东西不算挑剔，但绅士的必修课程之一也包含了这点——自己一个人能过上体面而舒适的生活。休息日里哈利会出入厨房打发时间，从烤箱里取出成色完美的酥皮派会令他露出愉悦的微笑，而梅林的分享则令这份好心情翻倍。

梅林品尝到哈利手艺的次数远多于调转过来的情形，在他们相识不久时，哈利有相当长的一段时间里以为这个后勤依赖外食，谁让他工作起来时一丝不苟的模样，那么像把进食当作摄入营养必须程序的那类人，所幸梅林总是有着数不尽的意外留给他，令哈利在相处十年过后仍旧充满新鲜感。

“你做了两道番茄口味的食物。”哈利把浓汤盛进碗里，语气平淡的评价，听不出是批评或抱怨。

“得了吧，哈利，你该庆幸你雇的女佣记得往你的冰箱添置食材，要不然今天我就得去附近的餐馆给你打包，那些番茄看着很不错。”

“你只是不想过于麻烦。”哈利露出了然的目光。

梅林坦然：“我只是不想花费过多的时间，毕竟我知道你大概率一整天没吃什么东西。”

接下来他们都没再闲聊，哈利有条不紊地将食物送入口中，尽管他的确有些饿了，为了不让梅林看出他的伤势，他仍旧克制着隐痛保持用餐礼仪，但那能否藏过梅林的视线，他也不甚确定。

梅林将平板放在双膝上，毫不在乎另一人在场，他时不时低头查看，最终他绞着眉头放下餐叉，哈利从他肩膀的动作判断出他正快速输入些什么。

“最近招的这些新人，算法写得真是一塌糊涂。”梅林仍旧低着头，哈利有一种看到他镜片反光的错觉。

“或许是你过于严苛了，不是每个人的适应能力都像你那样。”哈利慢悠悠地把意面卷在叉子上。

梅林笑了起来：“是吗？原来你觉得我很严苛？”

哈利的身体僵在椅子上，他看向梅林的方向，梅林依旧低着头，他一时间觉得梅林的话别有含义，又觉得只是自己多心，他把梅林这句暗示性过强的话语抛在脑后，轻轻哼了一声，决定以同事的身份做出回答：“你该问问你的学员对此有何感想。”

“教官真是个不讨好的职业，对吧？”梅林把平板放在餐桌一角，重新拿起餐具，他冲哈利扬了扬眉毛，“特别是训练对象不愿意服从的时候。”

哈利感到脸颊开始发烫，他鲜少面临如此局促的境地，他不想再同梅林进行这个话题，得知梅林是一个Dom之后他不可避免地想到那些触碰，在工作状态时他的注意力还能从对方的嗓音上调离，但在他的家中、他的私人领地，那一晚过去之后空气中的什么东西也仿佛变质了一般，无意间便会被擦燃火花。

哈利垂着眼睛轻轻吸了一口气，说服自己这只是他一个人的错觉：“梅林，你想喝点什么吗？”

“我答应过陪你喝上一杯，不能够更多。”梅林同哈利斤斤计较道，他的视线落在哈利受过伤的肩膀，要隔着衣服烧穿他一般。

哈利耸了耸肩：“瞧，严苛先生。”

“没人会陪病号喝酒，这么来看我足够宽容。”梅林轻车熟路来到酒柜前，从左手边的格子里取出一瓶还剩下一半的苏格兰威士忌，又从冰箱里找到哈利常备的冰块，把两个杯子都冰镇过后才倒了小半杯。

盛装琥珀色液体的玻璃杯被放在哈利的手边，哈利晃了晃杯子，冰块发出撞击的轻响，冰凉的触感在充满暖气的房间里很是舒适，他脸上的热潮也跟着退下些许。

梅林站在他身边，捏着杯子用杯底碰了碰他的，浅酌一口之后便放下玻璃杯走向盥洗室。

他把纸巾丢进垃圾桶，无意瞧见底部浸满红色的绷带，血迹已经变得暗红，梅林从镜子里看到自己紧皱的眉毛，他将手指伸向镜框，试探性的施力，两次尝试过后镜子被拉开，露出后面的药柜，无需查看标签，最显眼的位置留有空缺已经足够说明。

梅林两手撑在洗脸台前，直到圆润的大理石制边缘在手心留下一道白色痕迹，他看着镜子中的自己，镜像中的眼睛坚定而冷静，他决定把一些安排提前实行。

“梅林？”

他耽误的时间有些久，哈利的问询从房间外传来，梅林拧开水龙头，用掌心捧了些清水扑上脸庞。

“你家的热水器该换新电池了，哈利。” 他随意找了个理由。

“最近我都没能用上几次。麻烦你把冰箱里的奶酪拿过来？”

“当然没问题，但我得提醒你我们没有喝红酒。”

“谁规定奶酪一定要搭配红酒？别太拘泥于规则，梅林。”

镜中的梅林露出若有所思的表情，他把眼镜戴回去，手指调整镜框到最舒适的位置。

“或许你是对的。”

接近十点钟梅林才离开，哈利站在门边看着他离去的背影，深色风衣隐藏在伦敦的夜色里，从邻舍窗口洒出的灯光落在他肩头又很快消失，哈利不禁去想梅林会去俱乐部还是回住所，现在的时间还不算晚，一阵冷风顺着开衫的领口钻进去，哈利打了个冷颤，阖上门将寒冷的夜晚隔绝在房间之外。

梅林走之前收拾好了碗碟与餐桌，哈利不愿被过多照顾，梅林按着他的肩膀提出条件，让他不要再拖延报告的递交，于是哈利坐在书房的椅子上，给自己倒了杯干红葡萄酒，全然忘记梅林的叮嘱。

他进入工作状态向来很迅速，他在心底厌弃陈旧的规则与繁杂的程序，却不代表不擅长于此，正因深谙此道，他才为身处框架中感到烦躁，哈利回想起摩洛哥的阳光，酒店里充满洗涤剂味道的被褥，同梅林房间里的不同，他的手指在键盘上顿住，屏幕一角弹出提示窗口。  
5，  
哈利点开新收到的电子邮件，发现那封邮件是寄出到自己只使用过一次的邮箱，为了他周五的一时兴起而特意新注册的邮箱。

寄件方是陌生的地址，哈利只扫了两眼就分辨出这是谁的手笔。

「冒昧在深夜打扰您，我从俱乐部方获悉了您留下的联络方式，之所以没有委托他们代为沟通，是因为这打破了我长久以来自己制定的规则。」

哈利滑动光标的手指顿了顿，这不是寄给他的，而是送往一个不存在的身份。

「今晚我回绝了他们替我预定的邀约，这有些欠妥，想必您也知晓我的习惯——否则您不会出现在那个房间。实不相瞒，我已很久没有遇到过像您这样出色的Sub，以至于直到今天才发觉，我在心底对于您的再次邀约抱有一分期待。

首先请让我对于那天晚上的礼遇不周表示歉意，由于我的个人原因，我不习惯叫搭配对象留宿——“搭配对象”是我对出现在那里的Sub的通称，因为我们都对彼此一无所知，也只各求所需，不发展除此之外的任何关系，如今我主动联络您便已经破坏了我多年的习惯，但我愿意冒下风险。

我一直认为所有的事情皆有始有终，遵循某种发展轨迹，我想我长期以来没有固定搭配的习惯也是时候迎来转变，若那一个晚上留给你的印象不算糟糕，又恰巧你也打算寻找一名Dom，下周末的空闲时间，可否前往你知道的那个地址，与我再做出一次交付信任的尝试。」

哈利逐字逐句读完，感到僵在键盘上的指尖也变得冰凉，他靠向椅背，没花多长时间消化这封邮件的信息，冷空气从窗框间的空隙溜进房间，他慢慢地敲下回复。

「当然，先生。」


	6. Chapter 6

06，

加拉哈德按时递交了简报，第二天踏入萨维尔街上的裁缝铺时，他看到玻璃倒影中的自己，头发被打理的一丝不苟，玳瑁镜框泛出好看的褐色斑纹，实木伞柄挂在臂弯。

兰斯洛特从他身边经过，作势要拍上他的肩头，哈利瞧见他的接近，一个轻巧的闪身抬腕接住挥来的手臂，他没用上什么力气，兰斯洛特抽回自己的手腕后却装模作样地甩了甩。

“别这么认真嘛，加拉哈德。心情不好？”

“夜晚的雨声不总是会令人入眠。”他不置可否，率先走向二层，兰斯洛特被抛在身后，自觉无趣地耸耸肩。

“或许你需要一些安眠药，”兰斯洛特几个跨步踩上楼梯，来到哈利身边，他先是抬眼看了一圈，才凑到哈利的耳边低声到，“以及一些酒精。”

“兰斯洛特，但愿你没在向加拉哈德谈论你的风流事。”

陡然响起的声音令兰斯洛特挺直背脊，他扶着楼梯扶手向后看去，站在门口的正是梅林，身形高大的男人摘下帽子露出光裸的头皮，梅林看了眼手表：“所幸今天没有晨会。”

“梅林！”兰斯洛特同梅林打招呼，他挤了挤眼睛，“我昨晚在哪应该没有人比你更清楚。”

哈利的视线在兰斯洛特与梅林之间徘徊一阵，他轻柔地弯起嘴角，梅林没有看向哈利，否则他会知道那是一个试探性的笑容：“听起来你们似乎有个愉快的约会？”

“如果卫星定位也能算作约会的话。”兰斯洛特笑了几声才反驳他，三个人站在楼梯上有些拥挤，梅林便在拐角处等待了片刻。

“研发部门改良了袖扣，目前还在测试阶段，兰斯洛特算是帮手。”

梅林的声音从下方传来，他们三人一同来到会议室门口，梅林见哈利没回应他，便又问道：“我读了你传来的任务报告——”

“如果有什么问题的话，”哈利打断了梅林的话，他的手指搭上门把手，用眼神示意，“我想你能等到我和亚瑟的会面结束。”

梅林的沉默没持续多久，他在镜片后平静地注视了一会哈利，最后点点头：“当然。”

兰斯洛特噤声站在一旁，哈利打开门走进会议室，他们看到坐在亚瑟坐在主位上，兰斯洛特慢了一步，他冲梅林耸肩，立起手背遮挡在嘴边：“我没说错，他真的心情不好。”

梅林笑了笑，打开平板调出文件资料。

兰斯洛特感到有些不对劲。

他和加拉哈德的任务没有出什么岔子，亚瑟也给出了不错的评价，哈利却显得不怎么高兴，或是说沉郁，直到他们一同乘上通往基地的高速地铁，他们也没有提到任何工作之外的事。

梅林向来习惯于不苟言笑，兰斯洛特很清楚这一点，私底下他向珀西瓦尔评价为梅林的教官后遗症，实际上他们谁都清楚骑士中加拉哈德同梅林的私交最密切，但连加拉哈德都对兰斯洛特的玩笑话反应冷淡时，再为迟钝的人也会意识到违和感。

金属车门缓缓合上，预热的引擎发出低声嗡鸣，兰斯洛特向来直率，他无不担忧的开口：“发生什么了吗？哈利。”

哈利同兰斯洛特并排坐着，对面的梅林听到这话也看向哈利，哈利依旧注视着空无一物的密闭车窗，列车子弹般高速行驶，巨大的惯性将他的身体按向椅背，窗户上的倒影模糊不清。

“没有。”

他这果断的回答却是佐证了兰斯洛特的猜测，兰斯洛特拍拍他的肩膀，哈利想着别的事情，一时间没来得及阻止，兰斯洛特听到他的吸气声，打算说些什么却又被哈利的目光逼回。

“兰斯洛特，我没事。”

兰斯洛特收起脸上的笑容，他读不懂加拉哈德眼中的情绪，却是感觉到哈利拉起一条无形的线，将他礼貌地阻挡在外。

他松开手指，坐直身体，加拉哈德在他身边重新抖开报纸，纸张抻直发出的声音同列车行驶的尖细破风声揉在一起，窗外有埋进隧道的灯光照进。

兰斯洛特看向梅林，对方的视线一如既往粘在他的写字夹板上，仿佛没听到他们刚才的交谈。

他们出了列车后便分道扬镳，梅林的办公室距离最近，兰斯洛特则去迎接任务归来的珀西瓦尔，哈利来到医疗部门补充药物配给，虽然只是些泛用的止痛与消炎药，医疗人员依旧对他投来关切的目光。

中午过后哈利接到临时的任务通知，前往伦敦郊外一处的废旧地下设施展开调查，他的上线理所当然是梅林，这是个相当简单的任务，守卫给他带来的困扰不超过地下那些堆积已久的浮尘，耳麦里的声音平稳如常，直到哈利取到服务器中的资料，借用了一辆道旁的私人汽车驶回城区，他才说出与任务无关的第一句问话。

“所以，梅林，”哈利的双眼注视前方路面，道路空无一人，因此他的车速直奔七十迈，针叶树木在道路两旁飞速后退，“那份报告有什么问题？”

“我还以为你不想同我谈这个。”他仍旧处在信号干扰区，因此梅林的声音带着沙沙电流声。

“你认为我会想和你谈什么？”

“你知道的，什么都可以。加拉哈德。”耳麦里的声音在电流干扰下平白增添几分无机质感，哈利听不出梅林的情绪，或是那里本就应当空无一物。

“你的意思是，没有秘密。”哈利讽刺地弯了弯嘴角，后视镜映出的眉梢别有深意地扬起。

梅林沉默了一会，再次开口时，车子已经驶出这片稀疏的树林，通讯信号恢复如常，他的声音变得清晰：“不，我是指你可以对我坦诚。”

哈利的轻笑声带着几分讥讽：“你指报告？”

“我指报告。”

“梅林，你知道那些都是事实。”哈利的脑海中闪过数个片段，摩洛哥的太阳，街角的工艺品店，建筑的废墟，嵌进砖墙的子弹，滴落在地板上的血迹。

“当然，即便是最令人头疼的加拉哈德也不会递交作伪的文件，”梅林顿了顿，“这痕迹太过明显。”

“不是所有的细节都值得呈现，梅林，没人比你更清楚这一点，你是后勤部门的最高负责人，懂得详略得当的重要性。”哈利公事公办的说着，迎面的太阳仍旧有些刺眼，他抬手放下遮光板，看了眼汽车原主人放在仪表盘边的电子时钟。

出乎哈利意料的是，梅林没再反驳他，他一时间竟感到无所适从，最后他把借用来的车泊在路边，拦了一辆计程车返回，梅林已经通过车牌号码查询到原主人，梅林拨通那人登记的联络方式，假装自己是伦敦警局的巡警。

“你好，请问是约翰逊先生吗？……是的，我们接到了你的报警电话，我确认一下你的车牌号码……”

哈利切断掉通讯，让司机调转方向，载他去酒吧。

哈利在周末的夜晚到来前最后一次拆开绷带，他面对着盥洗室里的镜子，用一块厚实的医用纱布覆盖上经过缝合的伤口，这一整周里最棘手的任务有珀西瓦尔作为搭档，除开一些擦伤，他没增添新的伤口，他一颗颗扣好衬衫纽扣，边在脑海里思考应对的措辞。

他们的身份彼此陌生，梅林不知晓他的职业，如果他顺着俱乐部登记的个人讯息查询而去，也只会顺延找到一名退役士兵。

他扣好倒数第二粒纽扣，把尾戒和眼镜一同放在大理石台面上。

哈利知道任何机构的信息私隐在梅林面前都并非无坚不摧，但倘若梅林真的如他所言在寻找一名长期伴侣，他应当不会展开调查，哈利清楚梅林有着独特的固执，在个人范畴之内不会轻易动用灰色手段。

梅林正是这样对待加拉哈德，只不过这十几年的相处他们都默契保持着某种界限，而他们都未曾逾越。

他看着手边的眼镜，想起梅林不久之前的叮嘱，便心血来潮将眼镜架回鼻梁，手指轻触镜架边缘，连通金士曼后勤部的信号，他单向通话的请求很快有了答应，出现在眼前的是一个年轻的面孔，哈利认得他，是最近表现最为出色的新晋人员。

“有什么能帮助你的吗？加拉哈德。”金发的年轻人询问，他看不见哈利的画面，自然也不知晓哈利的意图。

“我想不用了，谢谢。”

哈利摘下眼镜，把它放回原位，关上盥洗室的灯，他从口袋里取出轻轻震动的手机，查看最新一封邮件，内容只有简简单单几个单词。

「等我。」

梅林刚走出便利店便接到专用线路转来的信号，是那年轻的小伙子告知他先加拉哈德的联系，镜片上映出的脸庞正透露出不安的神色，想来这是他正式进入后勤部的第一天，于是梅林对他摆出安抚的神情，让他调出内置在加拉哈德眼镜中的定位信号，闪烁着的绿点表明信号状态良好，位置正处于南肯辛顿区。

“无需担忧，”经验老道的梅林开解他，“加拉哈德便是这样，经常性的兴味使然，同他熟稔后你也会清楚他的作风。”

年轻人这才彻底放下心，他礼貌的道谢，挂断通讯前他祝愿梅林有个愉快的周末，梅林点点头，拐进通往俱乐部的路口。

电梯照旧来到八层，兴许是知晓梅林连续应了同一个人的邀约，前台人员也对他投来好奇的目光，房卡被夹在指间，梅林在门前站了一会又转身走向走廊另一侧，从应急出口来到消防楼梯，冷风很快带走他领口间温暖的室内空气，他点上一根烟，在这里不用担心触发烟雾警报。

户外楼梯的墙灯没有被打开，橘色的星火在黑暗里明明灭灭，最后落在地上被碾熄，梅林回到房间门口，这次他没再犹豫，电子门锁的示意灯闪动几下变为绿色，他扭动门把，看到褐发的男人跪在房间中央，只穿了一件白色长袖衬衫，黑色眼罩依旧覆盖他的脸庞。

梅林把门合上，在玄关脱下外套，换上室内用的皮鞋，他来到哈利的身前，手指捏住哈利的下巴抬起他的脸庞，仿佛他们之间并无这道视线上的阻碍。

“我说过这一次你可以不戴眼罩。”

“我以为你会更喜欢这样。”哈利感觉到梅林的手指停留了一会，最后沿着他的脖颈抚摸，解开一颗纽扣，微凉的指节抵住他因此裸露的胸口。

梅林没追究哈利的猜测，他的语气依然平淡：“但我没说过让你穿着衣服。”

哈利明了梅林没说出口的话，他偏了偏下巴，做出一个询问的动作：“你要为此惩罚我吗？”

“是的，但不仅仅因为这一件事。”

梅林身体的热度离他而去，哈利从声音传来的方向得知梅林应当是去到了那面橱柜之前，他按捺住询问的冲动，跪在原地静静等待，他尽量放松身体，以免给肩膀肌肉造成过重的负担，也许梅林正是要追究他的懈怠。

梅林在橱柜前斟酌了许久，他回到哈利身边时，先是将手指插入哈利柔软的发丝，节制地按揉几下，赞扬他在这短暂时间内的乖顺与静默。

“我知道你内心存有不解，”梅林弯下腰贴近哈利的耳侧，陡然靠近的气流引得哈利轻颤一下，“幸运的是我们还有很多时间，而我会解答你的疑惑。”

温热的胸膛贴上他的背脊，哈利这才知道梅林是在他身后弯下的腰，一双有力的手掌握住他垂在身前的性器，没有任何多余的触碰，梅林一手托住囊袋，另一只手则包裹住哈利的阴茎尽职照顾。

哈利抿着嘴唇，他的双手依旧背在身后，上半身控住不住的倒进梅林的怀里，梅林靠着他的肩膀，目光越过身前观察他的反应，直到手里的性器完全勃起，即便他松开了手也兴奋地挺立在小腹前，梅林才取过皮革制的圆环套上哈利最为脆弱的部位。

“先生……”哈利来不及享受抚慰的余韵，得知梅林的意图后他不安地扭动身体，这情景逼迫他流露出加拉哈德不曾有的脆弱，他的肩膀撞进梅林的怀里，反倒引得他自己轻轻抽了一口气。

“我说过了，这是惩罚，如果你不能接受。”梅林垂着眼睛把卡扣一格格收紧到恰当的位置，转变为残忍的禁锢，现在那圈手工制的柔软皮革紧紧贴合皮肤。

“——你可以说出安全词。”


	7. Chapter 7

07，

显然他的同事在挑选道具这一方面有着出乎意料的品味，被装点在他身上的皮具柔韧而难以挣脱，内侧衬垫着的柔软绒毛，在感官被调动起来之后也变为别样的折磨。

哈利相对于男人来说显得细窄的腰被体重压进柔软的织物里，梅林应当是在他身后铺上了好几个枕头，绵软的质感让哈利感到置身于棉絮的海洋，作为支撑的同时迫使哈利向前展示自己的身体。

这份不合时宜的体贴令哈利感到更为羞耻，他已经很多年没有落到如此狼狈的境地，但他已经错过最好的反击时刻，他或许应当在梅林给他的手腕与脚踝处带上皮革镣铐时就说出代表停止的词汇，梅林甚至给了他足够的反悔时间，他知道对方刻意的停顿意欲在此，哈利却只是抿着嘴唇，仿佛接受挑战一般拒绝梅林的劝诱。

事态的发展如同脱离轨道的火车，闯过最后一个信号灯之后便一个劲奔向未可知的目的地。

他依照梅林的要求躺倒在床上，梅林让他分开双腿时他大脑空白一瞬，膝盖却已经依照命令向两边打开，他看不见梅林因此露出的第一个笑容，细小的金属碰撞声响起，哈利的手腕与同侧的脚踝被固定在一起，梅林将他的腰部垫高，又在哈利的肩后也塞进枕头。

哈利试图不去想象自己现在的模样，他试探性的动了动右手，这姿势不出所料令他没法移动分毫，身体重心的偏移让他支起身体都变成艰难的动作，梅林没有剥下他的衬衫，哈利为此感到片刻庆幸。

梅林站在床边，目光扫过哈利身前的勃起，挺立的乳尖隔着白衬衫也分外明显，他克制住含吮而上的欲望，尽管他是那么想听见哈利因此会产生的呻吟，他戴上乳胶手套，粘腻的摩擦声引起哈利的注意，他不安地扭头看向梅林的方向，梅林仍旧沉默地做着准备事项，这份静默引得哈利越加忐忑，冰凉的触感陡然挤进他的后穴，哈利肉眼可见的向后瑟缩。

“别动。”梅林语气严厉的说到，他兀自开拓着哈利的身体，带着橡胶手套的手指坚定地深入哈利的体内，哈利仍旧依照要求做过了准备，两根手指得益于此顺畅的没入指根，梅林又并入另一根手指，兴许是蹭过了敏感带，他热切裹挟着入侵者，梅林并未因此表现出宽容，有序的亵玩哈利身后的穴口。

哈利的脸颊泛起喝醉后才会有的酡红，大量的润滑剂被他的体温所融化，更要命的是那手套，哈利几乎在心里暗骂起梅林的变态程度，橡胶的触感比皮肤更为滑腻，随着梅林的指交产生接连不断的粘腻声响，他甚至有些担心梅林会给与他一次拳交，毕竟他提到了这是惩罚，哈利精通刑讯范畴内的这个词语，但来到性的范畴，他想象的极限便是一个人将整个手掌塞进对方的身体里。

他感到自己的阴茎都没那么肿胀了，梅林的动作带着一如他风格的理性与克制，他公事公办的拓开哈利的身体，期间未曾触碰他挺立的阴茎，哈利觉得自己像是某种大型摆件，只是得到一丝不苟的打理。

梅林抽出手指，更为坚硬的物体很快替代而上，梅林握着一枚椭圆形的硅胶跳蛋，按着尾部将它抵进体内，穴口的软肉被撑开又闭合，只余下一根线缆垂落在外。

“好好享受现在，”梅林语调平板，似乎他做着的事情不值得带上感情，他将另一枚跳蛋用同样的方式塞进哈利的身体，躺在枕头上的线缆变成了两根，“等会儿就没这么好受了。”

这东西的体积不如按摩棒，而在被塞进三枚之后充满诡异的饱胀感，肠道前段却又仿佛空无一物，只有几根被粘湿的细线，这令他的穴口反射性蠕动着，徒劳地想要排出侵入体内的异物。

“等这一切结束之后，”哈利抓住最后的机会询问，“你会告诉我原因吗？”

梅林点点头，随即意识到哈利看不到他的样子，于是他摘下手套，轻轻捏了捏哈利的后颈。

“我答应过你。”

房间内陷入怪异的静默，情景仿佛又回到他们第一次以不同身份相遇的那晚，他们没有交谈，玩具的细微震动成为最明显的声音，哈利的发根泛起汗水，他被迫打开的身体陷在床上，唯一值得庆幸的是肩膀的伤口并未受到压迫，他的重心被那些软垫支撑着，每当他的肌肉放松下来，那些震动的玩具便提醒起自己的存在感。

时间的流逝在如此折磨下也变得漫长，起先哈利还有精力去揣摩梅林的动机，到后来他的意志也被暧昧的消磨，他仿佛能听见那几个东西互相碰撞的动静，下一刻他没忍住惊叫出声，梅林把档位调高，跳蛋便挤压着蹂躏他的身体，他的穴口难耐地翕动，润滑剂沿着股缝往下淌，露出深色的肠肉。

哈利弯曲的小腿在床单上留下道道折痕，脚趾蜷缩着弄皱床单，他感到梅林的手指此刻分开他的臀瓣，温热的呼吸喷在他的腿根上，他的双腿向内扣拢，试图遮挡自己的难堪，却只换来梅林惩戒性的掌掴。

梅林有力的手指拍上他的臀部时，哈利几乎能感到自己流下了生理性的眼泪，他张开嘴，他们约定好的词语差一点就要从他的嘴里说出，他咬住自己的下唇，深吸了几口气之后放弃抵抗，在梅林手掌的控制下乖顺地打开双腿。

梅林观察着他，像在做出一项评估，他没错过哈利的细小反应，他为此欣慰的笑了笑，握住哈利始终挺立的阴茎，他只是抓住那根东西，没有任何动作与抚慰，哈利便忍不住挺腰追逐他的手心，却牵动肩膀的伤口而打了个颤。

“你变得很敏感。”梅林用大拇指揉弄他溢出液体的前端。

哈利拿不准梅林是否想要他回应，他粗重的喘息着，被动接受梅林的抚慰，跳蛋在角度的改变与剧烈的震动下来到更深处，无机质的东西不懈地开发他的身体，硅胶已经被他的体温捂热，尾椎一片炙热的酥麻。

他的静默也在梅林的预估之中，梅林松开手掌，看着哈利在束缚下异常饱满肿胀的性器，哈利能感受到对方的体重从床铺上离开，他的手指动了动，想要去挽留梅林，却带动一侧小腿分的更开。

“这一次，”梅林垂着眼睛打量哈利，尽管他的裆下已是一团明显的鼓包，他的神情却平静到像是隔绝了情欲的影响，他残忍的宣布，“我不会让你得到释放。”

哈利瑟缩一下，不知是由于惧怕还是兴奋，梅林弯下腰，粗糙的指腹暧昧地划过哈利的颧骨，停在眼罩边缘，他把震动调到最高一档，哈利浑身过电般的颤抖，却又由于脚踝与手腕的束具只能极其有限的扭动，他侧过脸颊，自发紧贴梅林的手心，吐出破碎的呻吟，梅林怜惜地抚摸他的脸庞，两手捧着他的下颌，尽管哈利看不见，梅林仍旧保持着看向他双眼的姿势。

“如果你想成为我的长期伴侣，就像我在邮件里承诺的那样，”梅林深邃的看着他，“你必须要对我坦诚。”

哈利被那两个字刺痛，他发出短促的讥讽笑声：“哪怕是现在这样，你仍旧认为我对你不够坦诚？先生？”

他知道梅林凑近了些，因为他能感觉到扑洒在他皮肤上的温热呼吸，梅林的声音低哑到陌生：“只是这样还不够，告诉我你想要什么。”

“我想要你。”哈利不假思索的说。

“你已经得到我了，”梅林几乎叹息的说，哈利一时间无法理解他声音中蕴含的复杂情感，“别否认。”

梅林的温度再一次离开他，哈利不安地仰起脖颈，在黑暗中寻找梅林的方向，梅林背对着他，却知晓他的不安一般开口说道：“我会在这个房间里等待你的答案，无论多久，我说过这是一个惩罚，但你仍旧握有决定权。”

于是他真的不再说话，留哈利在一片漆黑的静默海洋之中，如梅林所说，这无疑是惩罚，像是一场酷刑，欲望的热度与理智拉扯，哈利难以去思量梅林的目的，跳蛋的震动减缓下来，缓慢撕扯他的身体，过强的刺激后这点抚慰只能算作隔靴搔痒，他的手脚皆被困住，哪怕合拢膝盖也无法缓解前身的欲望，而每当他试图侧过大腿磨蹭阴茎时，体内的跳蛋便会陡然调到最高点，打乱他的所有动作。

反复几次之后哈利瘫软在床上，眼泪打湿眼罩，贴在他脸上的这东西开始变的令人难以忍受，不只是因为湿润的毛料接触皮肤带来的不适，如此无助的情景下他更想看见梅林，哪怕对方是令他身陷囹圄的始作俑者，他知道梅林正注视着他，适时折磨他的跳蛋是最好的证明。

哈利反而放下心来，他知道梅林不会丢下他。


	8. Chapter 8

08，

梅林紧靠住柔软的皮革沙发，双膝自然分开，防止让他身前发硬的物件得到任何一丝额外的刺激，他安静的垂着眉毛，体态展现出一种奇特的自信。

尽管他只是这样坐着，对面床铺上的景象仍旧令他口干舌燥，他觉得自己耗尽了毕生的自制力，哈利柔软的身躯已经被完全打开，棕色的发丝疲软的散落下来，给他轮廓姣好的脸颊平添几分脆弱感。

哈利没办法再控制自己的喉咙，细小的呻吟不断迎合着跳蛋的震动，他身体的每一处敏感点都如实反映着他的处境，衬衫胸部被顶出凸痕，阴茎红肿而敏感，无意识蹭到大腿内侧的皮肤时哈利便忍不住颤栗，梅林敏锐的观察力自然不会放过哈利的纰漏，他用道具无声警告哈利，以此逼出更为高亢的喘息。

就在梅林快要感到厌倦的时候，对方情色的喘息染上哭腔，梅林垂着眼睛，握着遥控器的手碰到腿边的写字板，那高科技产物落到地毯上，梅林拨动拇指，将震动调到最低一档，哈利沙哑的哭声却没有因此减弱。

梅林又等了一会，才他弯腰捡起写字板，走到床沿，哈利似乎没有察觉他的接近，即便看不到他的眼睛，梅林也足以察觉对方的不知所措，军需官的手指并拢来到哈利的脸颊边，哈利先是被烫伤一般扭头躲避，紧接着又贴上来。

他的嘴唇带着干裂的痕迹，哈利好几次开口，又没能组织出字句，柔软的舌尖蹭湿了梅林的手掌心。

“回答。”梅林试图鼓励他。

哈利又咬住下唇，梅林柔和下来的语气又给与了他对抗的勇气，他转过头，白皙的脖颈暴露在梅林眼前，只留给梅林一个侧脸。

“我……”哈利欲言又止，他的脸颊变得比之前还要红，现在他像一个窘迫的宿醉者了，他的喉结上下滚动着，随后的音节却是被堵在了喉咙里一般，无论他用尽多大的力气，都始终无法吐露而出。

梅林沉重地叹了一口气，哈利的心底坠下一块石头，他感到那几个小玩意停止了恶作剧，也变得像石头一般埋在他的体内，梅林的手指抬起时碰到他耳朵的皮肤，像一块冰划过，他听到身后传来衣料摩擦的声响。

“我很失望，”梅林简短地做出总结，声音如同湖水一般沉静又冰凉，他用上了叙述一件事时才有的口吻，“但这不是你的错误。”

哈利扭动了一下身体，似乎梅林的这句话比先前的做法还要令他感到无措，他的膝盖紧紧地向内扣拢，这次惩罚却没有如期而至，哈利一时间忘了呼吸，只从鼻腔发出意义不明的啜泣。

梅林弯下腰，准备解开哈利脚腕的桎梏，哈利干哑的声音这时响起，轻弱到微不可闻：“我——”

梅林眨了眨眼睛，哈利知道他在听，他最大限度地翻转手腕，抓住了梅林的袖口，这点可怜的触碰也鼓励了他，他仰着脖颈，优雅的颈部曲线与枕头严丝合缝，抬起下颌面向穹顶献祭自己，哈利听到脑海中玻璃破碎的声响，他打碎那层玻璃，将梅林的袖口抓得更紧，一鼓作气将那句话飞快说完：“我想要自己属于你。”

梅林将羊毛衫从他的手中抽走，用自己的手指替代而上，他捏了一下哈利的手，来到枕边坐下，他低头看着哈利，伸出一只手握住哈利的下颌，指肚扫过他的嘴唇，检视起自己的所有物，他无不责备地说道：“你快要把自己咬出血了。”

“我很抱歉。”哈利下意识开口，温驯到不可思议。

梅林的手掌紧贴着他的侧颈，来到颊边时他的手心已经被哈利的汗水打湿，梅林的手指勾起眼罩边缘，象征性地询问：“你愿意摘下它吗？”

哈利沉默了一会，梅林看到他的胸膛沉重起伏，哈利意识到自己早已将那些发声技巧抛之脑后，他自嘲地笑了笑：“它已经失去意义。”

在感受到梅林的手指将它拉拽起来时，哈利难以避免的紧张起来，他的身体僵硬着，肩胛紧绷，像一只被钉上标本架的蝴蝶，光明到来的比预料中的还要快，他睁开双眼，适应刺目的光线后他看到一双熟悉的眼睛。

梅林专注地看着哈利暖棕的眼瞳，露出满意而自得的微笑，他把眼罩丢到脚边，抚摸哈利泛红的颧骨：“现在，你真正的属于我了，哈利。”

哈利惊觉梅林的平静竟在自己的意料之中，只是他仍未适应自己的新身份，他眼神闪躲，看向一侧的窗帘，气恼的不想开口，梅林决定帮助老朋友迅速进入状态，哈利还没来得及发作，一声不像他的惊喘违背他的意志从嘴唇泄露。

跳蛋又开始剧烈震动，梅林解开他胸前的衬衫，手指如愿拧上他挺立的乳尖，他看到哈利肋骨上方的绷带，惩戒般的用力玩弄起乳肉，疼痛与得到的抚慰交替鞭笞着哈利，现在他藏不住生理的眼泪，梅林看着他焦糖色的眼睛被泪水晕染，瞳孔在强烈的快感下失去焦距。

他惊叹于哈利此刻的美，哪怕他知道加拉哈德曾赤裸着跪在他身前，得到哈利所带来的快感仍旧叫他浑身都充满愉悦的战栗，他仔细打量着他的Sub，思考如何去惩处这位顽劣的骑士。

梅林捏住一根沾满润滑剂的线缆，试图向外拉扯，他正巧挑选到了中间的那一枚跳蛋，跳动的硅胶块互相挤压着，哈利的脚背绷得直直的，一小股肠液跟着玩具流出，哈利紧闭着眼睛，试图逃避他的穴口正对着梅林不住开合的羞耻事实，第二枚跳蛋也被极其缓慢的拉扯，来到肠道前端时，梅林将手指塞入哈利体内，粘腻的油脂令他的侵入变得十分容易，他的指肚在一番按压之后找准前列腺的位置，将跳蛋夹在两根手指之间，固定住震动的玩具刺激哈利脆弱的腺体。

哈利发出夸张的哭喊，他向上挺起腰部，徒劳的想躲开梅林的触碰，他无助地看向梅林，再也难以忍受：“求你了，我想释放。”

“我希望你没有忘记这是一个惩罚，”梅林无情的说，显然他适应新角色的速度要比哈利快的多，他仍旧用过度的快感折磨着哈利，无视对方已经止不住前液的阴茎，“在我应允之前，你不能射精。”

“操，操你的梅林，呜——！”梅林将那东西一口气拔出来，碾过哈利最为敏感的肠壁，他停歇了一会，在哈利的衬衫上擦干净自己的手指，然后他掀开哈利的衬衫。

“为什么不告诉我你受伤了？”

“我自己能处理好，”哈利不甘示弱的回答，“而且你别他妈装作你没看出来。”

“这意义不同，”梅林耐心的说，“我观察得出的结论，与你亲口告知我的。”

哈利想反驳他，一时间却又找不到合适的话语，他只好沮丧的说：“暴露弱点并非我的行为习惯。”

“那你为什么要来到这里？”梅林不懈的追问。

哈利猛然扭头看向梅林，梅林从他的眼里读到了愤慨与其他繁杂的情感：“因为我该死的从不知道你有这样一面，梅林，我从不知道。”

“我很高兴你这样做了，哈利，我真的感到很高兴。”哈利发现身处这个房间里的梅林呈现出奇异的冷静，似乎他掌控着所有事情，他不感到恼怒，只是用他那双深邃的眼睛看着哈利。

哈利在他的注视下也跟着平静下来，似乎梅林的情绪通过某种坚定的形式感染了他，他轻轻抽了一口气，似乎做出了妥协：“……老天，这真难以想象。”

他竟然开始习惯自己现在的体态，梅林将余下的跳蛋抽离他的身体时，他一声不吭的忍受着，他的身体却无一不在表露自己想要丢掉的脆弱，梅林亲吻他的眼眶，舔去微咸的泪水：“我也是同样，哈利，我从未想象过我能拥有你。”

梅林的嗓音该死的低沉又悦耳，哈利愤恨地想到，他一定是被那声音蛊惑了，才会去伸出舌头亲吻梅林的嘴唇，梅林从善如流回应他的亲吻，抵开哈利的口腔，滋润过他干涸的嘴唇，唾液从他的嘴角滴落，钻进衣领。

“只是别忘记你的应允，”梅林结束了这个漫长的吻之后说到，“我会教你‘属于我’的含义，但你要遵循我的规则。”

“你是指邮件上那些一看上去就知道是出自控制狂的手笔？”哈利讽刺道。

“不，我是指作为我的Sub需要遵循的规则，”考虑到他们的特殊身份，梅林停顿一下补充，“至少在这个房间里。”

哈利努力忽视身体因梅林提到的那几个字眼而起的反应，他的视线空茫片刻，梅林轻轻拍了拍他的脸颊，示意哈利做出回应。

“你能做到吗？”梅林再次确认。

“……是的，先生。”哈利羞赧的说。


End file.
